After The Storm
by SinthiaLove
Summary: previous chapters have been revised dome things have changed so pleae reread them. months after haveing been left His Roza Dimitri comes back but has his love moved on who is the father of her child and when will the storm in R and D life be over RM owns
1. Chapter 1

_Okay here is new story, I know it has been done so many times but oh well. Basically Dimitri left rose after having slept with her. The attacked happened but rose managed to save him. After a recovering from the attack Dimitri leaves because he could not stand the idea of something happening to rose because of him, so he left with Tasha although they never got together. The story is set 8 months later so rose is around 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant it's the last week of November. Okay here we go I hope you like it_

_I own nothing_

**DPOV**

Here I go back to the women I love after being away from her for 10 months my love has not faded one bit, although I never expected it too, on the contrary I think it has grown. Tasha and I are on our way to the court where my Roza lives along with Princess Lissa and Lord Ozera. Tasha of course knows about my feelings towards Roza, she has not been to visit her nephew since graduation because she knows I would have to come and I don't think I could leave Roza if I saw her again. So why am I coming back? simple Tasha insisted I have to see her again and that she needed to visit her nephew.

We are just arriving at their house. Tasha decided on the visit to be a surprise, which I told her might be a bad idea. We leave our luggage in the car and walk to the front door. We knock, I'm so nervous about seeing Roza again. No one answers so we open the door, it's unlocked. We step in and there is a hall at the end we see a staircase we keep walking and we reach a doorway that leads into the living room. I can tell that Lissa decorated the house. We walk into the living room and I notice someone is asleep on the couch, they are cover with blankets so I can't really tell who it is but from the hair I know it is Roza. Tasha and I carefully walk up to the couch, just as we are about to reach Rose there is a ring of fire surrounding her.

"Don't you dare wake her up" says Christian walking into the living room with lissa

"Oh God Christian you scared us, we came by on a surprise visit." Tasha says as she walks up to Lissa and Christian giving them hugs.

"Come over here we don't want to wake Rose up." says lissa as she leads us to the kitchen.

"Why is Rose asleep? it's 3 in the afternoon?" Tasha asks as she sits in one of the stools.

"Rose has not been sleeping well lately so any sleep she gets we are happy with. If you guys ever find her asleep please don't wake her if you do there will be consequences understood." says Christian with authority in his voice.

"Will you guys be staying with us? We are actually planning on spending Christmas at one of the Dragomir's winter cabin." says lissa

"Cabin? More like a mansion" Christian mumbles.

"Just so we can plan ahead"

"Yes we would love that."

We go to get our stuff and lissa shows us to our room.

"Actually Princess Tasha and I are not together so if it is not much trouble if I could get my own room?" I ask lissa's face shows that she is shocked that I am not with Tasha. I can tell that they know about my relationship with Roza.

"No problem Guardian Belikov"

She shows me to another room. I put my stuff away and walk down stairs and check the perimeters of the house then I go sit in the chair near rose and watch her sleep. After a while Lissa tells me that it is time for Dinner. We ate and then I went to go take a shower. When I am finished I go back down stairs looking for Rose but she is no longer on the couch although the blankets do remain there. The TV is on, it's on the news channel and they are passing live coverage on the plane that just crashed it was coming from Paris to Montana. I heard about it, it happened yesterday they still don't know who survived but they are sure that most of the first class passengers died. I am about to turn it off when I hear that angelic voice I have missed so much.

"Don't you dare turn it of or change the channel Guardian Belikov." I cringe hearing her call me by my formal title. I slowly turn around and come face to face with I scene that breaks my heart. My Beautiful Roza is pregnant, and she looks as if she is ready to give birth. I can't help but feel sad, betrayed, pitiful, and regretful. Looking at her I notice that she has been crying.

"Roza" I whisper staring at her swollen belly. I wonder whose child it is, is it Adrian's? I will kill him or whoever dare laid a finger on my Roza she is mine no one else's._ No she is not, you left her she had every right to move on, after all isn't that why you left_ said a that stupid voice inside my head that sounds an awful lot like my grandmother Yeva.

"Rose are you okay does anything hurt why are you crying?" I ask frantic scared that something has happened to her.

"I'm okay thanks for your concern." she walks over to where I am and sits on the couch cradling her stomache and wrapping the blankets around her. She sits there patiently listening to every word the reporter is saying about the crash. As they mention that they still have no official list to the survivors of the crash rose starts sobbing. She keep repeating my fault my fault and it's not true along with other stuff I can't quite make out. I call for Lissa. In a hurry she comes down the stairs with Christian and Tasha hot on her heals.

She sees that the TV is on the news and that the caption at the bottom says no official survivor list and she runs to hug Rose.

"Don't worry rose, I bet he is alright." she hugs her and reassures her that HE is alright.

"It's my fault lissa if I wouldn't have asked him to come he would be alright." who is this he they are talking about? Is it the father of her child?

"I have to go lissa I have to go see if maybe I can see his ghost." Rose says she gets up from the couch

"No Rose you know it's not good for you to get this worked up and if you go out there you won't be able to handle the pain. You could hurt the baby." Lissa says as she and Christian lay her back down on the couch.

"Come on rose why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep, we will wake you if there are any news." says Christian. Tasha and I do just there not know what to do.

"No I don't want to sleep I just woke up an…" she gets cut off by the phone ringing; lissa answers it and then passes it to rose.

"Hello… yeah good" she says s she starts to tear up again, how I wish I knew what was wrong to make it all better. I hate to see her like this.

"Yeah I heard… I know its just… okay see you then" she hangs the phone up.

"He said they were on their way here" rose says

"I am going to get something to drink" says rose as she waddles to the kitchen.

After a while there is a knock on the door. One the guardians come to open it. In comes Guardian Hathaway, Eddie, Mia, Adrian (guess he is not the one on the plane), Adrian Guardian, and ZMEY? What is he doing here? Rose rushed to her mom and then Janine and Abe murmurs something to her while Rose nods her head. They walk back over to the couch and we all take seats.

"Okay we got in touch with the Airlines and the people doing the research on the bodies they found and well, they did find a body in his seat" rose lets out a horrifying sob while her mom hugs her.

"Kiz calm down, they did a research on the body and it does not match Alexei." They all have grateful looks on their faces.

"they are still doing research to see if they fin his body they said they would notify us right away if they find anything, but you need to calm down and rest okay we will probably not know anything until tomorrow." rose agrees and we all say our good byes and then go to our own rooms. I notice my room is right next to my Roza's room. I go to sleep wondering who this Alexei guy is and why is he so important to my Roza from the looks of it Adrian is not the father of the baby maybe this Alexei guy is. Dang I am so fucked why did I leave Roza I should have stayed. God I love her with everything, I would give anything to be the father of her baby although I know that is not possible. But if Roza would take me back I would not care heck I wouldn't care right now I will love that baby as if it were mine because he is after all Roza's baby.

_Next Morning_

I woke up a little disoriented but then everything came back to me. I got changed and walked down stairs to see everyone there ready for breakfast. We said our good mornings. the entire time I was getting death glares from Janine and Abe.

"So Abe how do you know Rose" I asked as I started to eat my food, rose was sitting next to me eating some fruit. Abe got a huge smile on his face

"I'm her father" he said, I almost chocked on my juice. I have known Abe for a long time now he is close friends with my grandmother.

"Well that's uhh… great" I had no words to describe the news. We all just ate and caught up a bit though I still do not know who this Alexei guys is.

After breakfast everyone sat around and watched the news, waiting to see if there were any news. Rose said she was going to go take a shower. Everyone and I do mean everyone was in the living room just talking. I got to meet all the guardians; lissa has two guardians. Christian has one, Mia got Eddie and they are currently dating. And Adrian has one and says he is going to get another Guardian but she still has not graduated. We were all talking when al of a sudden some guy (Moroi) walks in he looks to be about 34. You hear a collection of gasps and then everyone starts shouting Alexei. So this is Alexei? He starts getting bombarded with questions.

"Wait ware's Rose has she had the baby yet am I too late" Maybe he's the father. I cant help but feel hatred towards him. Everyone starts yelling for rose to come down. Rose comes in looking sad.

"What is going on I was just starting to fall asl…" she gasps as she sees Alexei standing in the middle of the crowd. She starts crying and then she runs (well attempts to wit her stomach) to the Alexei hugging him and crying. I feel nothing but anger, jealousy, sadness, and self loathing.

_Okay so there it is hope you guys enjoyed it please review. Tell me what you think._

_I will try to update soon. For those of you reading my other story MY HEART INSISTS please review I am sort of having a writers block with that story so please tell me what you think should happen. I will try to update soon with both stories so yeah_

_Lots of love_

_-Sinthia _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here is the second chapter to this story. Hope you guys like it _

_Please read and review._

_I own nothing._

**R POV**

So I am 9 months and 3weeks pregnant and it has also been little less than ten months since the love of my life and father of my child left me. Yesterday he came to visit with her. At first I was angry that he was back but then lissa told me that apparently they have never been together that their relationship is pure business and of course they are best friends. I was so happy to hear that but then disappointed, if they never got together then why did he leave me.

I remember the day he left me; I woke up early for practice it was going to be our first practice since the attack. On my way to the gym Alberta stopped me and she told me that practice was canceled and that Dimitri had accepted Tasha's offer and he had left. I was devastated. Almost two months after I found out I was pregnant with his child. We did some test and it turns out that lissa changed my DNA when she healed me. It turns out that now since I can have kids with Dhampirs the doctors think that I could have possibly started a new race if my new set of genes are passes down to my kids.

Since Dimitri left me I have found out many other things about my self. I found out who my father is, I also met my family on my dad side he has one older sister and she has four children Alexis the oldest 34, Alexander 29, Boris 27, and piper 23. They are all my cousins and we love each other very much, they're so protective of me. Everyone was traveling here for the birth of my baby end everyone had arrived except for my cousin Alexei who was in Paris doing some business he said he would come in a week but I wanted everyone here just incase the baby was born before time. Unfortunately because I was constantly nagging my cousin to come down here he took a flight that crashed. But it turns out he never made it to the flight.

"Alexei what happened we thought that you were on that plane?"

"well I ran late and the plane left me so then I asked if I could buy another plane ticket and they said yes so then I got on the new plane but that one had a stop in Tennessee first and then straight here to Pennsylvania (if I remember correctly that's where the royal court is at, if not please tell me). I didn't hear about the news until last night."

"Well all that matters is your okay son, you should call your mom she is on her way here from Alaska"

"Well rose I see you haven't given birth that's a good thing."

After Alexei called my aunt we all just talked.

"So Rose how many months are you" asked Tasha I can't really hate her now that I know she has nothing with my Dimitri though the question still remains why did he leave?

"I am 9 months and almost three weeks." I couldn't understand why the look on Dimitri face showed hurt and jealousy?

"And do you know what you are having?"

"Well me personally no, I don't know, but everyone else does they are all taking care of the nursery and stuff like that for the baby I want it to be a surprise."

"Ooh that's so nice ill have to investigate what you re having to buy the baby a little something."

"Thanks Tasha"

"Your welcome. But what would you like to have?"

"I wouldn't mind I would love it the same"

"Your baby's going to be beautiful with you as a mom"

"Yeah that baby is going to be beautiful it runs in its genes" said Alexei hugging me to his side. I noticed Dimitri glaring at Alexei which again I didn't understand.

My parents were staying in one of the housing apartments. Mia and Eddie lived in the house in front of ours. My cousin Alexei was supposed to stay in the room where Dimitri is at but it is currently occupied so he is going to sleep with me.

Tomorrow my aunt Anastasia or Anya like I like to call her is arriving with the rest of my cousins. The Belikov's were suppose to arrive in three days but I am going to call them and tell them to not come until Christmas that way they can surprise Dimitri.

The next morning we were all in the kitchen eating and then my family arrived we introduced everyone and talked. I noticed that Dimitri had a relived look but had a sad hint to it? We planned our Christmas trip, we were going to be staying at lissa's cabin it was in a forest but had wards around it. My aunt Anya is an earth user so she made under ground hidden passages to escape in case we were ever attacked. Every room had hidden entrances to the passages. And there were even furnished rooms under ground just in case (it's kind of like basements but a little different), the Cabin if you can call it that has 17 rooms enough for all of us. Some of us were going to go over there and fix it tomorrow and carry all the necessary things over there so we didn't have to be caring a lot of things when we left for Christmas.

The entire time we were planning I noticed that Alexei was getting really comfortable with Tasha hhmm maybe I could play cupid.

Dimitri has been really attentive of me when ever I need help to get up he helps me or when I need something he will get it for me. I don't understand why he act like that if he left it must have been because he didn't love me he just wanted me for sex like any other man. But he is so nice god I love him so much and every time he is nice to me I want to tell him that he is the father of my child. I imagine how our son/daughter will look like I hope they look like him his hair his eyes everything. I have always dreamed about how life would be with us together.

"So rose when is the photographer getting here?" asked my father

"I don't know lissa was the one that set the appointment, but I don't know if with everything that when on she canceled it"

"No I forgot to so he should be here at around 5am" said lissa

"Wait is he from our world?" asked my cousin piper

"Yes he is" we all just sat around relaxing and then everyone went to get ready for the photographer that lissa had contracted to take pictures of me. Every month they would take pictures of how my baby/ belly were progressing but since it was my last month she wanted a professional to take the pictures there for she hired a photographer.

I was going to wear a cute dress and then also some jeans and acute shirt.

When the photographer arrived I took different pictures with everyone some with my parents with liss with my entire family. I was sad that the belikovs were not going to be able to take pictures with me. Everything was going well until the fotografer asked.

"Where is the father so I can take the last couple of pictures? Just of their little family?"

Everyone stood quite I did a quick glance a Dimitri and his face showed jealousy, anger, and questionable look.

Lissa quickly whispered something to the photographer. And he just shrugged it off.

"Okay well then we will just have to work with what we have."

"Young man, yes you come here you're the only one who doesn't have single shots with rose." he called Dimitri over oh God!

He positioned Dimitri behind me with his hand resting on the sides of my belly. As soon as his hands touched my stomach I felt my baby kick on one side where his hand rested. From the sudden jolt he mad I could tell Dimitri had felt it also. I turned around and I saw the biggest smile I had ever seen plastered on his face. The photographer took a couple of shots in this position and then he rearranged us to another where Dimitri's ear was right next to my belly as if he was listening to the baby. Then a couple more shots of him kissing and talking to my belly I couldn't really hear what he was whispering I could only tell it was in Russian. It was funny because from the moment Dimitri put his hands on my belly the baby had gone completely still as if they were resting just because its fathers hands were touching us. After the photographer finished he left and said the pictures would be ready within two weeks. After that we all just ate and talked and then I went to go to sleep.

The next morning was pretty much the same we had breakfast although this time without everyone here. I love my family but when we get together we are just too many, it is nice to have peace and quiet. After breakfast Lissa, Christian Eddie and Mia, Alexei and Tasha along with their guardians were getting ready to leave they were leaving today and coming back tomorrow they couldn't make it back today because of the snow. Dimitri was staying because he had to talk to Hans. So I get to be alone with him in the house.

Everyone left they left in three SUV's in one car they had blankets and such in the other foods and then in the other luggage or other stuff.

I went upstairs and took a shower while Dimitri left to go talk to Hans. After I was finished I started making lunch although it was probably only going to be me and Dimitri. Dmitri arrived and we were eating when my parents, aunt and Uncle James (my Aunt Anya's husband) arrived along with my other cousins. We were talking and eating when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"hey Rose its lissa look we need you to ask your parents and uncle James if the can come help us one of the SUV's died on us and we need help to get the stuff out we are bout three hours from court."

"Yeah hold let me tell them, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah everyone is fine"

"Dad lissa says they need help that one of the SUV's stopped and they need help finishing carrying the stuff and they also need another car where the people that where in the SUV that stopped to go on"

"Okay tell them that we are on our way but we need someone to stay here with you"

"I'll stay ill take care of her Abe" Dimitri said for the first time

My dad gave him a skeptical look and then nodded everyone left leaving me alone with Dimitri again.

"Rose do you need anything?"

"No Dimitri I'm fine it's okay"

We both sat down in the living room watching movies. We had been watching movies for about an hour when I started getting pain in my lower abdomen; I passed it off as nothing I had been getting contractions a lot lately since my due date was almost near. I could tell Dimitri was noticing my discomfort he kept looking at me. The pain subsided another minutes passed by and then the pains came back again.

"Rose maybe we should call your doctor or get you to the hospital"

"No Dimitri I'm fine"

The pain kept getting stronger and stronger; Dimitri would not stop staring at me. I was bout to tell him off when I felt liquid come out of me.

"Oh Shit Dimitri my water just broke" Dimitri's face was priceless. He freaked out for a while panicking

"What do I do, what do I do"

"Dimitri calm down."

"Calm down Rose, how do you expect me to calm down your water just broke and no one is here."

"Breath" I said but it was useless

"Oh my what if something happens to you or the baby oh my god no!" he was about to pull his hair off, but like a true guardian he recovered fast and started helping me out the house and into the car while turning everything off and locking the house also along the way he got the baby bag that contained the clothes lissa had chosen for the baby and everything we would need.

Dimitri drove with a speed I had never seen before although the hospital was only 15 minutes away. He helped me out of the car and into the hospital.

"Please help her, her water just broke" quickly they brought over a wheel chair and wheeled me to the second floor. They got me settled in a room and then my doctor came in. she started asking me all these questions and they got me changed and ready I was 7 centimeters open. Dimitri went out side and started calling everyone to come back because I was having the baby. I doubt they will be able to arrive before the baby is born. After an hour the doctor came back in and she checked me again and said I was almost ready.

"He doesn't know does he? You should have told him before he left the house he is going to be embarrassed , although some of the nurses found it funny but kinda cute in a way." the doctor said laughing while she checked me. With all his worrying and panicking Dimitri never noticed that he hadn't changed out of his pajamas when he rushed me to the hospital.

The doctor walked out and came back with like four nurses. Dimitri was holding my hands and holding my hair. I am happy that he is here with me he calms me down and makes me feel safe.

"Okay rose we are going to need you to put your legs up here keep them apart okay"

"Lift your head up and when the next contraction come push as hard as you can okay" I nodded and then we got to pushing. Fuck this shit hurt like hell.

"okay Rose I can see the baby's head keep going you are doing great, isn't she daddy" Oh god she had to call Dimitri daddy I was in to much pain to correct her, and strangely enough Dimitri had a smile on his face. God this man confuses me!

"Comrade I can't push any more"

"Yes you can Roza you are the strongest woman I know. Come on push harder, your doing great" I love it when he calls me Roza. Dimitri kept holding my hair he would cares my face and rub soothing circles in my hands and thighs to keep me relaxed. I guess he didn't noticed exactly where it was that he was touching me, but I didn't mind he was helping a lot.

I kept pushing I felt like I was going to shit on the bed god that would be embarrassing.

"Come on mommy I can see the baby's head is almost out just one more push and the head will be out."

I pushed really hard and felt this huge relief

"Okay Rose one more push and your baby will be completely out" I pushed again one last time really hard and finally felt relieve no more pain and the beautiful sound of my baby crying what a contradiction.

"Daddy would you like to cut the umbilical chord?" Dimitri nodded while he had this huge smile on his face. I love hearing him being called Daddy it felt so right.

Dimitri cut the chord and then came back to stand next to me while they cleaned the baby.

"Roza you did great the baby is beautiful. I hope you don't mind me cutting the chord I know that dad is supposed to do it but I I…" he said the first part while giving me a kiss on the head.

"It's okay Dimitri I'm happy you were here to experience this" how I wish I could tell him he was the father and had every right to be here. But I was scarred what if he left again after me letting him back in, although he has never really left ME as in my soul.

The nurse came back and handed me my baby.

"You have a beautiful daughter Rose" A girl I had a girl ohh god she is gorgeous

"What are you naming her?"

"Sofia"

"That's a beautiful name do you know what it means?"

"It means Wisdom"

They took her from me to get all checked out they said they would come back so that I could feed her. Dimitri stayed by my side the entire time, while they pushed out my placenta and stitched me up. They gave me a bunch of papers to sign including the one where I had to put down Sofia's whole name. I hid it from Dimitri, I wrote down Sofia Belikov Mazur-Hathaway. Talk about mouth full.

"Dimitri you should go home and rest it's been a long time"

"No rose I am staying with you and Sofia" god I felt right hearing him say that.

They brought Sofia back and they gave her back to me the nurse showed me how to breast feed her. Sophie (my nick name for her) was a pro she attached her self quickly and drank up.

Dimitri watched us I could see love in his eyes.

Maybe just Maybe Dimitri still loves me?

_Okay there it is hope you guys enjoyed it please review. Tell me what you think. Please review I love reading what you guys think. If you have any questions don't hesitated in asking. I own nothing._

_-Love sinthia_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added the story to their favorites or is following, it really means a lot. Okay so here is the next chapter. I don't own anything_

**DPOV**

Seeing Roza giving birth to Sofia was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I don't know why but when I held her I felt like she was mine something in me changed. After they cleaned her and brought her back to us I saw me in her somehow I know she is mine, I know how can two Dhampirs have a child I don't know but I can feel she is mine and the timing it all coincides. I know 'Sophie' is mine I just know it. I was ready to explode with happiness when I cut MY daughters umbilical chord although at the time I was not sure she was mine.

Rose is currently sleeping, she looks so beautiful god I love her I mad the biggest mistake in leaving her, but I am going to make it up to her I don't know how. Watching Roza sleep has got to be one my favorite thing she looks like an angel not like the tornado I know she can be. The nurse walks in rolling in the little bed thingy where they have Sofia.

"Here you go daddy she is all perfect if Rose does not wake up in the next 15 minutes could you please wake her so she can feed Sofia." I nod and she walks out closing the door behind her. I got up and went over to her cot, I picked her up I noticed that she was pooped. I rummaged through the drawers next to Rose's bed and found the dippers and wipes. I set her down on the changing table and started changing her, when I was finished I noticed she had one of those name tag thingies. What surprised me was the name on it 'Sofia Belikov Mazur-Hathaway' Belikov? I knew it she is mine oh god I am so happy Roza didn't sleep with anyone she has always been mine and Sofia is mine. But why would she hide her from me? Why hasn't she told me the baby is mine?

I made my mind up I am not going to confront her when she tells me then I will ask her, right now I am going to prove my self to her I am going to stay by their side. I finish changing my daughter and then I check on rose she was watching me change her.

"Hey how are you? Are you feeling better? The nurse said it was time for you to feed Sophie." I handed Sofia over rose slightly pulled her shirt down she tries to hide from me. I think she is embarrassed to feed her in front of me.

"I think it is beautiful that you are breast feeding her. Most women don't like to breast feed because it 'ruins their breast', but it really helps the baby in the long run." I said as I sat down next to her and caressed the little head of my daughter, I will never get tired of calling her that because that is what she is my daughter. I bend down and kissed the crown of Sophie's head. I heard a knock at the door. "One minute" I called out as Rose fixed her shirt, she handed me Sofia. "Come in" Rose yelled while looking at me rock our daughter to sleep.

Everyone came in how they let everyone come into the room at once was beyond me well not really with lissa's 'super compulsion'. Everyone was saying OMG she is so beautiful, congrats all the normal stuff.

"Oh Rose she is gorgeous, can I carry her?" asked lissa I didn't really want to let anyone carry her I was afraid they would hurt her but I couldn't say anything people would suspect I knew she was mine. Everyone got to carry her but then she started to cry, she was tired. "Oh god what did I do, I swear I didn't do anything wrong." Said lissa it was about the third time she carried her.

"She's just tired said rose. I reached for Sofia and as soon s she was in my arms her cries calmed down. After a minute of rocking her she finally went to sleep.

"Wow Dimitri you have like some special touch" said Christian."

"Hey guys I think rose is tired maybe we should leave and let her sleep" Said Janine

"Hey Dimitri you should go sleep I'll stay with her" said Lissa

"Oh no thanks I'll stay here you go to sleep, but if I could ask for a favor?" she nodded

"Could you bring me some clothes tomorrow so I could change?"

"Yeah of course if you want I could bring you some right now." she said picking up her bag

"Thank you" everyone walked out and they left I was left alone with my Roza and daughter.

"Dimitri you should have gone back to the house"

"No Rose I want to stay here with you and Sofia" Rose had a smile on her face when I said this.

"Thanks Dimitri for everything" "your welcome" about 20 minutes later Lissa arrived with some fresh clean clothes for me I went and took a shower in the bathroom that was in the room. When I was finished I changed lissa had brought me some sweatpants to sleep in. I walked back and I saw rose asleep, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and covered her with her blankets. The nurses were letting us keep Sofia in the room with us since today was our last night here. I rolled her bed next to the couch I have been sleeping in, and then I made sure she was all covered with her baby blankets. Then I lay down to go to sleep, wondering if rose would ever tell me herself Sofia was mine.

**RPOV**

I woke up to a beautiful scene Dimitri was asleep on the couch with our daughter in her cot next to him. He has been so caring these few days and the way he looks at Sofia it's as if he knew she was his, but that is impossible I know no one would tell him until I was ready. I am scared to tell him What if he just gets back with me because of her or if he doesn't want kids I know he always said he wanted them but it is not the same to actually having them. What if gets mad because I didn't tell him sooner, there are so many things at risk that the what if's are terrifying. I got up and stretched then I went into the bathroom I took a shower and changed into the clothes I had packed in Sofia's dipper bag. When I cam out I saw Dimitri was cooing Sophie. He would be such a great father. His eyes held so much love for her.

"Hey good morning Lissa said they would be here in about two hours"

"Morning yeah let me just feed Sofia the nurse told me yesterday they were going to do another check up and then we would be ready to go" the first time I fed Sofia was weird but I love to do it; I was also embarrassed that Dimitri was there looking at me feeding her but then I saw the look of love in his eyes and he told me that he liked me feeding our daughter of course he didn't say our daughter. God how I craved for the day I would hear him say that.

When I was finished feeding Sophie the nurse took her away. Dimitri went out to get me some food from the cafeteria. He came back and we ate its been just a tad bit awkward for us to be alone together just because there is that one unspoken question and answer in the air the 'why did you leave'. We talk about many other things. We were talking about the Christmas trip we were going on.

Later they brought back my daughter and they said we were all cleared to go so we made sure we had all of our stuff. Lissa arrived shortly after her and Christian brought in the car seat along with some blankets it was snowing outside.

"Christian why don't you go and bring the car out to the front, lissa you help rose with the stuff and ill take Sofia." Dimitri said as he wrapped Sofia in some blankets.

"But its cold out side we should probably put her in the car seat." Said Christian

"No I am going to put her inside my jacket." said Dimitri as he unzipped his jacket. He hugged Sofia to his chest making sure she was fully covered but at the same time she could breath. Then he zipped up his jacket and hugging Sophie to him. We all walked out to the car were Christian was waiting, he had the heater on and he was on the drivers side lissa in the passenger side. I sat behind lissa and Dimitri sat behind Christian Sophie's car seat was in between Dimitri and I, he buckled her up and then covered her with blankets. We then drove home. The ride was a little bit longer since it was hard to drive in the snow.

Dimitri repeated the same process when we got home he cradled Sophie to him and we all walked in to the house. Dimitri was unzipping his jacket to take Sophie out, he handed her to Lissa when all of a sudden everyone came out screaming surprise. I was so happy there was a welcome home Sofia banner in the living room and there was food, a whole welcome home Sofia party. But with all the screaming they woke Sofia up and she started crying, Dimitri immediately took her from Lissa's arms and into his. Sofia's cries died down.

"it's like she knows he's her father and Dimitri acts like if he knew he was her father" lissa thought in her head. I knew it could not be true because in Dimitri's head it was impossible and I know no one would tell him. I took Sofia from Dimitri and went to go take seat on the couch.

"Okay Rose it is time for you and Sofia to go take a look at her room" Said Lissa as she led us upstairs. We walked to her room on the white door there was a sign that read Sofia's Room in Yellow and Pink. We entered inside and it was breath taking her room was pretty big. The wall across from the door had this design to it; it looked like if it was made fro huge letter blocks. The rest of the walls were a creamy aspire color. The ceiling was a light pink color and had a chandelier, the lighting had one of those things were you could dim the light. There was a rocking chair and was filled with toys and stuff she would use her closet was a walk in closet of course she wouldn't have much use for it in some time but it was still nice. The prettiest thing was her crib it was in the shape of the Cinderella pumpkin and as she became older it could be turned into a bed with little steps. But for right now the steps were of to the side. On the side the vines from the pumpkins made the changing table that could be removed and on the other side there was a chest like thing were we could stash away things, the chest had different compartments. The inside sides of the pumpkin were cushioned. The sides of the pumpkins could open and they were like little windows it was the cutest thing ever. I guess I was still moody because I started crying. The room had many things that were beautiful, the room was WOW! Dimitri came and took Sofia out of my arms and laid her in her bed. He turned on the baby monitors. Then went and stood next to everyone as I explored the room.

"Oh my god thank you so much it's so beautiful" god the tears just wouldn't stop.

"I think we should let Sofia sleep" said Dimitri s he ushered everyone out. We all went back down stairs and ate talked. I felt weird not having Sofia in my stomach. I would go and check on Sofia every now and then. Slowly everyone left and we were left alone.

"Okay rose now I can show you everything more thoroughly" Lissa said as she led me to Sophie's room.

"Okay there are tiny cameras installed in all corners of this room there is also a camera on the rooftop of her crib/bed. There is also a radio walky talky. Okay all cameras are connected to your ipad." lissa said as she showed me how to view the monitor on the pad.

"We should get his installed in the entire house this is so cool" I was amazed.

"Hey Lissa is there a way that I could get the cameras hooked to my pad?" asked Dimitri he really cares for Sofia maybe I should tell him, but what about the what if's?

"I am pretty sure you could but um why do you want them to?" lissa was curious about the way Dimitri cared about Sophie she didn't think he was some sort of perv on the contrary from his aura he could see all the love he had for Sofia and how deeply he cared. She thought that he somehow felt connected to her. She had seen the way he looked at her and his aura would lighten up when he was around her like his soul knew she was his.

"I just want to be able to protect her I really care for her a lot" he said all of a sudden finding the floor real interesting.

"Yeah am sure I could get that fixed up for you. Also rose Sofia will obviously sleep with you for the first couple of weeks then she will be able to sleep here."

"Yeah" I said confused I guess she could sleep with me on the bed. As if reading my mind she told me they got her a white XL bassinet set it had a little canopy like thing you know the ones that have the thin sheet thing that surround the bassinet in my room. Everyone headed down stairs Christian was going to start cooking although it was only 3:45 he said it was going to take him a while for the lasagna to be ready lissa went to help him, all the guardians were n their rooms they don't really work a lot since we live at court although they do have some shifts around court. I hadn't seen Alexei and Tasha in a while; I wonder where they are hmm? I was in my room cleaning up a little when I heard Sofia cry she must be hungry I swear that girl eats more than me just today I think I have fed her about a gazillion time okay maybe not so many but you get the idea. I went into her room where she had been taking a nap now for about three hours.

When I walked in their Lissa was trying to calm her down.

"Oh rose I don't know what's wrong Christian tried to calm her down and so did I but she didn't calm down this time." Dimitri came in

"what's going on? why is she crying like that?"

"We don't know she usually calms down unless she is hungry?" lissa said I took Sofia from her arms and she immediately calmed down everyone was staring at us in amassment

"Wow it's like she know you're the one that is holding her" said Christian

"Maybe it's a mother daughter thing" said lissa

It felt nice that my daughter could sense it was me that was caring her.

"Has this ever happened before like when you were in the hospital?" asked Christian

"Actually it has happened at first the nurses would it was because she was hungry but then as soon as she was in my arms she would settle down, that's kind of why they let her sleep in the room with us because sometime she would wake up crying like this and she would wake the other babies."

"Does it happen at certain times" asked Christian

"No it will be kind of random" Every one went back to what they were doing I fed Sophie and then changed her dipper and put her back to sleep. Around 6:30 Christian said Dinner was ready. We called up all the guardians which were more like friends to us, they came up and we noticed Tasha and Alexei had still not come to join us.

"Where are they?" I asked

"Did anyone see them go out?'

"No the last time we saw them was after you guys were looking at the nursery around 4" said lissa's guardian

"Let's go look for them, maybe they are in Tasha's room"

We went up stairs as we got closer to Tasha's room we heard noises. As we got closer we could tell those noises were moans and groans. OMG they wouldn't oh my god with everyone in the house what are they thinking.

"Eeeww that is disgusting that is my aunt in their and with you cousin." Christian quickly cover his ears in an attempt to avoid what was happening in there.

"I think we just became civil family" I muttered

"I think we should go I don't think they are hungry, at least not for food maybe later when they are finished with their physical workout." lissa mutter

"Yeah we should leave them to them selves" Dimitri said walking away. Everyone else went down stairs.

"I think I just lost my appetite" Christian said pushing his plate to the center

"Dido" I said

"Well this kind messes up the Room arrangements for the trip" said lissa trying to think of another way to divide the rooms.

_Okay there you have it hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If any of you want to see the crib or the nursery or bassinet just send me a message and I will give you a link. I would post them on my profile but it take time and well not everyone goes to see them. _

_Anyways please review tell me what you want to happen or think anything please just review I really do enjoy your comments they give me inspiration and motivate me to write so yeah R&R_

_-love Sinthia_

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so thanks to everyone that reviewed I really do enjoy reading your opinions. To everyone that reads my other story MY HEART INSISTS I am sorry for not updating but I am having a sort of writers block with that story so I am thinking about where I want it to go. But I will update within the next week or so, so be expecting a new chapter the latest the 25__th__ okay. Okay so on with this story, oh also __delicious__ made me think of something he/she commented on that fact that many of these stories more than likely tend to use the excuse of "I left so you could be a better guardian" BS, but any ways if you guys think of a good excuse or any excuse please write to me because I think I will have a hard time with the excuse. And with no further delay here is the fourth chapter._

_I own nothing_

**RPOV**

Last night had been for lack of better words Crazy. I think over all I got around 3, 4 hours of sleep. I went to sleep at around 4am [I know pretty early right, well I was tired], then woke up around 4:45am (I am sorry if I ever get the times mixed up it is really hard to think about 'their' schedules so bare with me) Sofia kept waking up hungry so I had to feed her, then I would stay up burping her and trying to get her to sleep. Minutes later I would have to get up to change her dipper. When I asked Christian or the rest of the guardians to help me out they said something among the line of 'sorry that's were my love ends' cowards! I didn't bother Alexei or Tasha oh no, no one even saw them for the rest of the night, or wake up with Sofie's cries for that matter. Lissa helped me out a couple of times but she was tired also.

But Dimitri wow he was always there. Around 7:23 am he worked out a way for me to get a little more sleep he aid I would feed her since I was breast feeding and he would burp her put her to sleep and change her dipper. All though that did sound wonderful I couldn't let him stay up all night, so I told him I would feed, burp and put to sleep and he would change her.

I was so thankful he really did act like her father I mean he was but he didn't know it I can't imagine how he will be once I tell him, which I am planning on doing pretty soon, I don't know. Another thing since Sofia was sleeping in bassinet in my room, I offered Dimitri to stay with me we actually slept in the same bed it felt so good although we didn't cuddle or spoon. I didn't want him getting up from his although it was only a room away if he was going to help me with Sofia then the least I could do was offer him to sleep in here with me. Well at least that is what I told my self.

I am currently in the kitchen making breakfast, everyone is still asleep. I am making chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausages, egg, hush brown, toast, and I have some fruit. Lissa woke up first "morning" she said with her pj's still on "morning" I responded.

"Want me to help you setting the table?" she said a she got a piece of papaya.

"Yes please, do you know if any one else is up?"

"Yeah, Christian is freshening up, I just saw Aiden, Amanda, and Andres they said they were going to go do a quick inspection and then they would be back, I also say Alexei and Tasha" she said giving me a wicked wink.

"Lissa I don't want to lose my appetite again" I moaned

"Yeah well you are going to have to see them at the table, so will Christian. Hey I haven't seen Dimitri I saw his door open but he wasn't in there?" god what is she going to think

"Yeah well last night he was really helpful and for like the first two hours he kept getting up going to my room to help me and then back to his so I uh…"

"So you what?" she said trying to search my face I could sense she already knew she just wanted me to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh you know what I did, yes I let him sleep in the room with me, but we didn't do anything. Not like he still wants me." she rolled her eyes

"Come on Rose I know you can see it as well as anyone else, He still loves you he probably has a good reason for leaving the way he did, and imagine how happy he will be when you tell him Sofie's his he already loves her to pieces. He lights up when ever you or Sofia are around him"

"You don't know that no one knows how he will react and that is what terrifies me here are so many ways for him to react. I just don't want to go through the heartache again."

"Come on Rose you and I know that if you don't act fast he just might leave again when Tasha leaves" wow that hurt

"I know but what if I tell him and he leaves"

"You and everyone knows that Dimitri is not like that fine maybe at first he will be a little mad that you didn't tell him but he will come to reason" god I hate it when she is right

"Okay lissa I will tell him just give me time okay" she came over and gave me hug then we got back to getting breakfast ready. Slowly everyone came down to eat.

"Wow Rose this looks so good who knew you could cook, and I am so hungry" Tasha said taking a seat next to Alexei.

"Oh god please don't remind us" Christian murmured

"Remind you of what Christian?" asked Tasha as she poured some OJ

"About you physical activities last night what you thought we couldn't hear you guys, I don't need to lose my appetite again AUNT Tasha" he said emphasis on the aunt part.

Tasha and Alexei turned beat red, their faces and Christian's reaction was hilarious Lissa, Aiden, Amanda, Andres and I had a hard time not laughing. I mean Alexei was my cousin but Tasha was the woman who raised Christian practically like his mother.

No one said anything so lissa like always started conversation.

"So I was thinking in leaving for the Cabin on Friday so that means we have almost three days to get ready we already took most of the stuff so yeah, I also came up with new sleeping arrangements." we all started talking I didn't know if I should let Dimitri sleep or go wake him. I decided on the later, so I excused my self from the table.

I walked up to my room where I found one of the most beautiful sights ever. Dimitri was asleep in the middle of the bed with Sofia sleeping on his chest. Sofia was covered with her own blankets along with the covers of the bed and a fleece blanket. I quietly crept to my bag where I had my camera and took a picture. Dimitri didn't wake up for the mighty guardian he was he was also a deep sleeper. I sat down next to him and gently picked up Sofia I carried her to her room and placed her on her bed turned on all the monitors and went back to the room. I sat next to Dimitri he looked so peaceful asleep, I couldn't help t I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek next to his mouth okay, okay I did kiss the corner of it. Any ways then I gently brushed back the strings of hair that had fallen in front of his face and caress his face. Unconsciously he leaned into my hand then he did something that really caught me off guard, he mumbled my name a couple of times.

"Roza, Roza, I Love you Roza, you and our daughter" What did he just say no he couldn't know. I was shocked maybe he was just dreaming and if so 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' maybe I should tell him, no I will wait a little longer see if he knows.

Sofia's speaker went off and she was crying causing Dimitri to wake up I still had my hand on his cheek. Shit!

"Sorry I just came to wake you up so you could go eat breakfast." I said getting up to go get my daughter.

"Okay thanks"

I went for Sofia fed her and then changed her dipper and clothes I put her in white with pink and yellow flower creeper and put some socks on her then I put on a matching sleep and play things the ones that look like footy pj's a beanie and some baby glove mittens things. We walked down stairs were almost everyone was finishing up eating. The girls all went crazy about how Sofia looked. I notice Dimitri smile when we entered. We finished eating while the girls took turns in taking care of eating.

"Well since we leave in like three days I have to buy some things." Dimitri said as he put on his jacket he kissed Sofia's forehead and then left. how I wish he would give me a kiss. Tasha and Alexei said they would clean up breakfast. Christian said he was going to take a shower while lissa and I watched TV. An hour later Dimitri arrived, "Rose come here I wan to show you something" I was curious so I followed him upstairs careful not to wake Sofia. We got to his room and he put all the bags he bought on the bed I put Sofia on the bed also.

He started too take out everything he bought almost everything was for Sofia. There were blankets, clothes toy teddy bears a lot of stuff.

"Dimitri you shouldn't have wasted your money she already has a lot of stuff" I said as I picked up some of the clothes.

"Don't be silly I wanted to, look I also bought this" he took out a cute newborn carrier

"That way when we go out I can put her under my jacket much better." he said as he strapped on the carrier, he looked so happy.

"Thank you Dimitri for everything" I said as I threw my arms around his neck. God it felt so good when he hugged me back. I kind of snuggled into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath I felt at home in his arms. I also noticed one of his hands intertwined itself with my hair and he took a deep breath as he buried his face in my hair

"You're Welcome" he mumbled. A knock interrupted our moment, "Sorry but lissa said it would be better if we left tomorrow something about a surprise you had Rose" Christian looked kinda embarrassed that he interrupted us.

"Okay I will go start packing; do you know around what time we are leaving?"

"Yeah she said early probably when the sun is still out because it will take us sometime to get there"

"Okay I will go pack" I was going to get Sofia but Dimitri stopped me.

"I'll take care of her" I left went to my room I got started packing; my stuff then I went to Sofia's room and started packing her stuff. When I was finished I went to Dimitri's room, he was watching TV with Sofia in his arms, and he had apparently finished packing he had also packed all the stuff he bought for Sofia.

"Hey I came to get her I am going to take her a bath right now I think in the morning it would be to cold." I said as I took Sofia from his arms.

"Hey you want o help me?" I asked him

"Are you kidding I would love to" he jumped up from the bed as we headed into Sofia's room.

We pulled out her tub and filled it with a little bit of water. We got the shampoo and wash things. Sofia was wide awake while we took her a shower. Dimitri had run into my room and gotten the camera. At the end of the shower I think we were more we than Sofie. We then went into her room and took out some new sleep and play we took care of her umbilical cord that had not fallen yet. When she was finished I fed her while rocking in the chair, I loved how she would rest he tiny hand on top of my boob. Dimitri stayed with us the entire time. When she fell asleep we put her in her crib and we went to go change. We then went down to eat dinner. I had just finished eating dinner when Sofia started crying, Lissa said she would go get her.

"Rose I think it's her I want my mommy cry because she won't stop" said lissa as he handed her to me. And she was right as soon as she was in my hands she fell right back to sleep.

"Okay so do you guys have all the stuff ready we are leaving early tomorrow, I am going to call every one to see if they are ready" Lissa walked out to the living room and started calling away.

"I am going to make sure I have everything I need for Sofia, night you guys" I walked up to my room I laid Sofia in her bassinet and then I made sure I had everything from her baby first aid kit to socks. The only thing I needed to pack was the bassinet. I had already packed her bath tub and everything.

"Are you all set" came that beautiful Russian voice

"Yeah I just need her bassinet but I don't whether to pack it right now or let her sleep in it tonight."

"Pack it to night that way you won't be in such a hurry tomorrow just let her sleep in your bed"

"Yeah knowing my self I will have a hard time waking up." I took Sofia out her bassinet packed it. And took all the stuff down stairs. Andres and Aiden were howling stuff into the cars.

"Rose don't for get to get the breast pump and make some bottles for is you have to sleep because of the headache thing" Lissa yelled can you say embarrassing. But I was thankful for the reminder.

The night was pretty much the same, Dimitri once again ended up sleeping with Sofia and I. The only difference was that when I woke up in the morning I was on my side Dimitri was hugging me from behind with one hand around my waist and me hugging Sofia to me.

_Okay there it is thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep reviewing I really do appreciate. I will try to post the picks of the room and crib on my profile. So check between today and tomorrow. When do you guys want Dimitri and rose to discuss the whole Sofia dilemma?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay here is chapter five pleases review. For everyone who wanted to see the nursery there is a link on my profile. I own nothing_

**RPOV**

I woke up to find Dimitri's arm around my waist and his hand resting on Sofia's stomach, Sofia snuggled to me. Carefully I got up I looked at the time it was only 5:35 pm, I put Sofia next to Dimitri and she snuggled to his side. Why did lissa have to pick such an ugly hour to leave I only had about two hours of sleep and an hour to get ready. I quickly got into the shower changed and went to go wake Dimitri. He got up and went to shower. While he was in the shower I fed Sofia, changed her into her clothes, and laid her back on the bed using the pillows to make a barrier.

When Dimitri came back he carried Sofia while I did the bed everything was packed so we didn't have a lot to worry about. We went down stairs where everyone was looking sleepy and eating breakfast. We ate breakfast quickly and I took out the breast pump kit and the bottles I had made last night. Dimitri put on the baby carrier and put Sofie in it then he put on his jacket. We all made our way into the SUV that was already warm and cozy inside, then we went to go meet the others. We were going in three SUV's, the first consisted of Alexei, Tasha, Andres, Christian, Lissa, Aiden, Dimitri, Sofia, and I.

Second one was Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Tony, Amanda, Abe, Janine, Jim, and David (Abe's guardians).

As soon as we drove away from the wards I start seeing shadows and then the pain started.

"Lissa would you please put me to sleep."

"Yeah"

"If anything happens wake me up okay" Lissa quickly put me to sleep.

**DPOV**

Roza fell asleep, I hate seeing her in pain. We have been driving for a little over 2 hours. My Sofie has been really good she's drank one bottles, I've changed her dipper then I burped her and then I put her to sleep. She only cried once when she first was hungry but besides that she's my little angel. We were driving carefully because of the snow so it was taking us longer to get there. Lissa Christian, Aiden, and Andres were currently all talking about how Queen Tatiana is allowing them to start a combat class and offensive magic class when they get back from winter vacations. Tasha and Alexei were also chatting away. And well rose and Sofia were asleep. I was reading one of my western novels, when I herd Sofia start crying I was just about to unbuckle her when Lissa cut me off.

"Here I'll get her" she took Sofia out of her car seat, but Sofia's cries would not die down.

"Maybe she's hungry" she tried feeding her but Sofia wasn't hungry.

"Maybe She's Cold" no not that either.

"Here let me take her" Tasha reached over but it didn't help

"Guys I think that's her I want my mommy cry" Christian stated

"Should we wake Rose up?" asked Aiden

"No, I don't like seeing her in pain" both Lissa and I said at the same time.

"Here let me try" I think maybe being the father I could help

Tasha handed Sofia to Lissa and then Lissa handed her to me. As soon as she was in my arms her whales died down to sobs.

"Lissa give me her bottle." Lissa handed me the bottle. I neared to her mouth and she quickly attached herself to the bottle. She rested her hand on my chest as she drank.

"That is amazing" Christian said everyone was looking at me with bewilderment in their eyes. Sofia fisted my shirt with her tiny hands. I looked up and lissa was staring at rose who was now wake and looking at me and Sofia with amazement and love. When Sofia finished I burped her and rested her again in my arms, she snuggled into them. Sofia was so tiny after all she is only 5 days old. I could hold her with just one arms, she looks so tiny compared to me. Sofia is looking at me; this is the first time she has had some awake time, she is usually asleep or eating. I start doing funny faces at her and she gets a smile on her face.

After a while she falls asleep again and I put her back in her car seat.

"Who would have thought the big Russian Guardian would turn soft when faced with a baby." Christians was teasing me.

"If I remember correctly when we brought her home you were going all goo goo gaga on us to" his face turn red and I got my satisfaction of winning the humiliating battle. After another hour we finally arrived. I put Sofia in her baby carrier zipped up my jacket and hurried into the cabin. The cabin had been set to temperature since the last time Lissa came. I set sofa in her car seat in the living room and went out to help everyone.

When we finished we all got something to drink.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements, so we can settle in" Tasha asked

"Well the house has 16 rooms, so we will be in rooms as pairs. Come on I'll show you to your rooms" we all headed ups stairs. Rose had gotten Sofia out of the car seat when we finished bringing in the stuff. The rooms pairs went like this: Lissa and Christian, Mia and Eddie, Janine and Abe, Anya and James (rose's aunt and uncle), Piper and Andres, Aiden and Tony (Tony is Adrian's first guardian), Adrian in a room alone (apparently he had a girlfriend coming), Boris alone (girlfriend also coming), and Alexander Alone (another girlfriend).

"Okay well this was suppose to be Tasha's and Dimitri's room but since Tasha and Alexei are um yeah. So this is yours, Tasha's and Alexei" they went in happy they got to be 'roomies'.

"And this is your room" she said talking to Rose and I. I was going to be sharing a room with Roza for a little over a month I was ecstatic.

"All Sofia's stuff is in their also" She left and we walked in to get settled. I turned and it was as if luck was on my side there was only one bed. Rose went in and she set Sofia in her bassinet. We started to put our stuff away and then we went down stairs to eat lunch.

**RPOV**

After putting our stuff away we went down stairs. Lissa pulled me to the kitchen to 'help her'.

"Okay so the Belikov's plane arrived about 3 hours ago and they should be arriving here in like an hour and a half, so if you want it to be a surprise you need to get him out of here."

"Okay yeah but with what excuse?"

"Well we don't have any Christmas decoration there is a store like an hour away from here"

"Okay you bring it up while we eat okay"

We finished setting the table and we had just started eating when lissa brought up the decoration topic up.

"Hey Dimitri I wanted to ask if you and Rose could go and get Christmas Decoration, the store is like and hour away?""Um yeah if Rose wants to, but what time would we leave?"

"As soon as you are finished eating"

"Okay" we ate and then we went up stairs to get ready. When I came out of the bathroom Dimitri was finishing getting Sofia ready. He put on the baby carrier and then he put her in it and wrapped a blanket on her and zipped up his jacket. He had already started the car so it could heat. He got into the driver side and I got in the back with Sofia, I put her in the car seat. We drove way the ride there was pretty slow. Dimitri put on his 80's crap music.

"Seriously Dimitri"

"On the ride there we will put my music on the ride back we put whatever you want"

We rode in comfortable silence I noticed how he would keep looking in the rare view mirror to check on Sofia and me. We finally arrived Dimitri got out the car and then he got in the back seat, he fixed Sofia on him and then we got out to the store. When we got in the store he took off his jacket and set in the cart. He pushed the cart while I picked out the stuff. About twenty minutes in the store Lissa texted me that the Belikov's had arrived.

"Lissa send me a text saying to get some mistletoe." Dimitri said I noticed he had a bit of a smile. We finished getting stuff such as lights; stuff for the tree the usual. When we were paying I noticed the cashier couldn't stop looking at Dimitri, more like fucking him with her eyes. Apparently she didn't notice Sofia strapped to his chest. Finally I got mad and reached to pat Sofie's head and gave her a kiss on the head. Dimitri had this smudged look on his face and I am pretty sure I did not do a very good job of shielding the jealousy and murderous look on mine.

"Aaww your baby is so cute, she looks just like you and her mom" she said not even glancing at me That's my man she was looking at I was ready to claw her eyes out it was the exact same reason I just answered a thank you. We put Sofia in the car first and then we loaded the stuff into the car.

"Okay put your music on" I changed the station and we rode quietly with me singing occasionally. When we were getting near the cabin I texted Lissa to hide the Belikov's. We took Sofia in first and then we unloaded the stuff. We went out for the last load of stuff, while Lissa brought out the Belikov's. We walked back into the living room and the entire Belikov family was in the living room. The look on Dimitri's face was priceless. His family ran to him all talking in Russian the only thing I under stood were their names.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dimitri asked not letting go of his mother.

"Well Rose here brought us down here." Olena stated

"How?" he had let go of his mom to come and get Sofia then he took her to his mom. It was almost as if he was showing of his daughter.

"Well I thought it would be a nice Christmas present." I said as I watch all the Belikov's wipe way tears. Dimitri came over and gave me a hug

"Thank you Rose"

"Oh my Rose is this your baby she is beautiful" Olena said

"How do you guys know each other" asked Dimitri

"Long Story" I said

We all sat down and chatted for a little while.

"Hey how about we put some of the decorations up"

We all started putting up the decorations, while Christian cooked dinner. Lissa showed the Belikov's to their rooms. Funny though was that when we met the Belikov's, Vika became girlfriends with Adrian, Sonya with Boris my cousin, and Karo with Alexander my other cousin. I wonder how Dimitri is going to take that.

I headed up to my room to take Sofia a bath, and then put her to sleep. I walked down the hall and then I heard Yeva scolding Dimitri. My ear so happened to rest on the door, I know it is wrong to eavesdrop but hey. I saw Olena and Yeva talking to Dimitri.

"Dimitri son why would you leave Roza she is a great woman."

"Mom I had to. Look it's a long story I would rather tell you some other time, right now the only thing that matters is my daughter. Isn't she just beautiful." who was he talking about.

"Yes child she is she looks just like you and Roza" he knew! What?

"Yeah she looks so much like my Roza and I, she is my little angel I love her so much" he knew why didn't he tell me?

"You knew, you knew and you never told me. This entire time I have been feeling guilty for not telling you and you knew the entire time?" I burst threw the doors. Dimitri had a very scared look while Yeva had a smudge look as if she was planning this to happen. Yeva and Olena walked out of the room.

"Roza please hear me out. I"

"No Dimitri you knew she was yours and you didn't tell me. I guess you really never cared about me or your daughter."

"No Rose you know that's not true, you have seen how I am with out daughter." god it felt so right for him to say our daughter no rose snap out of it you mad at him.

"Yeah you cared so much for her you didn't even confront me about her being yours. I bet you couldn't wait to leave with Tasha again so you wouldn't have to stay. Isn't that what you always do, leave. I bet you were just acting nice so that when you left I would think you were so nice to her and me, just pure bull shit" my voice was getting louder.

"I'm not leaving, and why are you mad you're the one that kept her away from me. If anything I should be mad at you" he was walking closer to me while I took steps back.

"Why because you left me without so much as of a good bye, you had no right to know about her, but me like a dumb ass was still planning to let you know and forgive you. God I am so stupid thinking maybe you loved me, I guess you don't love anyone but yourself. I bet you never loved me all you wanted was to fuck me and leave your no better than a Moroi. Is that all I was to you an easy fuck?"

"I've told to not try to say what I am feeling, you know nothing. I did love you I still do. I love you so much it hurts." he had pinned me to the wall with my hands above my head; he skimmed his nose from my chin to my eyes and back down to my neck inhaling deeply. I couldn't help but close my eyes from pleasure. But I snapped out of it quickly.

"Well it's true if you loved me like you claim you wouldn't have left"

"I had to leave! Don't you get it when you came back for me in those caves you could have lost your life saving me. Do you know how painful it would have been to live in a world without you I would have died right after you. I couldn't let you get hurt because of me. I was a fucking distraction in your life; I could have gotten you killed. The guilt of seeing how beet up you were was what made me decide on leaving I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt. I would rather die than see you get hurt. If it were up to me I would keep you and Sofia in a box put away where no one could see you, touch you or harm you, but I know your persona I know your character. Being a guardian is what you live for."

"Well you leaving only killed me inside I was a mere shadow of the rose you left. If it wasn't because of Sofie I probably would be dead."

"Don't say that! I can't even stand the thought of something bad happening to you. Roza after some time after I left I realized that I did a great mistake, the biggest mistake in all of world history. I couldn't eat, sleep I couldn't do anything without thinking of you. But by then I thought if I came back you would have moved on already and that you would hate me. I couldn't bare the thought of you with another man. And when I came back and saw you pregnant I felt like dieing like killing the bastard who got you pregnant. Don't you understand that I want to kill any one who even thinks about you. But when Sofie was born I just knew she was mine she looked like me, and my soul just told me she was mine. I was so happy that no other man had touched you that I have been the only man in your life."

"If you knew she was yours then why didn't you say anything" I was trying no to listen to his nice word I knew I would forgive him. He just has that power over me.

"Because I wanted you to tell me I wanted to know if you would keep her away from longer, and by the looks of it you weren't planning on telling me"

"I was but I was scared. The same reason I never contacted you because from day one I have been afraid of your reaction. I was afraid that you would reject me and the baby, or that you would only come back for the baby, or even worse take her from me" I started right out sobbing and fell to the bed.

"Roza do you really believe me possible of doing such a monstrosity? I would never do that I love you and our daughter." he came and cradled me to his chest I threw my hands round his neck and cried. We both stayed like that for a while crying and then Olean broke us out of our stance.

"Dinner is ready" we both got up not looking t each other and headed down stairs. Were we going to try to be together? Was he leaving? He said he wasn't. What was going to happen? We had arrived at the door of the Kitchen when we saw everyone seated at the table. No doubt they heard everything. But they weren't really looking at us more of at something on our heads. We both looked up and noticed there was mistletoe hanging above our heads. Dimitri reacted quickly he swiftly grabbed me by the hips and smashed our lips together. I couldn't help but mold my self to him and give into the kiss. I threw my hands around his neck threading my fingers into his hair. How I missed him, how I love him. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss and obliged happily, our tongues began a battle one which he eventually won and then his tongue continue to explore my mouth. We were so engrossed by the kiss we forgot about everyone till someone brought us back.

"Are you guys going to keep sucking each others faces or are you going to come and eat because I'm hungry" that of course could only be one person Christian Ozera.

I still had my arms around Dimitri and he still had his around me. I didn't know what to do. Dimitri on the other hand did he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Roza, you and our daughter so much. I promise to never leave you; I will stay by your side for the rest of my life if you let me"

"We love you too. And yes I want you by my side for the rest of my life" he gave me a quick peck on the lips and then he took hold of my hand as we sat down to eat. The entire time he kept his hand on my knee. Occasionally giving it a squeeze or rubbing circles on it.

_Okay there you have it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review. I tried to incorporate everyone's wishes as best as I could. Pictures are up. Tell me where you want this story to go or whatever just pleases review._

_-love_

"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay I see that you guys enjoyed the last chapter I am so happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who has been following this story. Okay so please tell me if you guys have any ideas about what should happen. Also someone told me that it would be a change if Dimitri's sisters didn't have kid so for right now there will be no Paul and Soya but I promise to bring them in. I own nothing._

**RPOV**

I was so happy for the first time in a long time I was truly happy. Having my entire family here and being here with the man I love and my daughter it was amazing. All through dinner Dimitri kept his hand on my leg occasionally he would lean down to kiss my cheek or head. We all just talked I don't know if Dimitri knew about his sisters dating my cousins but I pitted them Dimitri was really possessive with the people he loved. I don't think Sofia will be able to date till she is thirty.

When we were finished the grown up (Abe, Janine, Anya, James, Olena, and Yeva) went to their rooms. Everyone else went to sit in the living room, while Dimitri and I went to go check up on Sofia. We walked upstairs Dimitri held me by the waist. We walked into the room and sat on the bed, Sofia was asleep.

"God finally I can say it out loud. OUR daughter is such a beauty; you did a good job Roza."

"WE did good job, or what did you forget the cabin" OMG I can not believe I just said that. I could fell the heat rising to my face. Dimitri had a huge smile plastered on his face and a far away look.

"Oh trust me I remember. I have been dreaming about that night since it happened, reliving it." oh god if I wasn't embarrassed now I am. What am I talking am Rosemarie Hathaway-mazur I don't blush, oh what this man does to me. I responded with true Hathaway bravado

"Oh you have. Well maybe we can do something about that" I slowly dragged my finger around his chest.

"We should" Dimitri pulled me by my waist to him and gave me a love filled kiss so amazing. But as if she knew what we were about to do, Sofia started crying. Dimitri immediately let go of me and rush to her side. He picked her up and rocked her cries died down a bit.

"I think she's hungry" he said bring her over to me. I sat down on the bed and pulled my shirt down. Sofia attached her self to my breast immediately. Dimitri sat down besides me hugging me around my the waist and patting down Sofia's hair he bent down and kissed her, her hand came up and tugged on his hair.

"No princess that hurts daddy" he said kissing her again while her hand wrapped around his finger.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she comrade." I laughed at the faces he was making at her.

"She sure does she had me wrapped around her fingers from day one, just like her momma. I never thought I would say this but I missed you calling me comrade."

"Well I'll have to call you that more often." I finished feeding Sofia. When I was finished feeding her Dimitri took her out of my arms and he burped her and then rocked her to sleep. He set her down on the bassinet and then we walked down stairs where everyone was watching some romantic movie all because of the girls. Dimitri hugged me around the waist from behind as we walked down. We entered the living room laughing but I don't think Dimitri was prepared to see the scene before us. Vika was cuddled up to Adrian, Karo to Alexander, and Sonya to Boris along with the rest of the couples poor. By the look on Dimitri's face he was not happy with this situation. In what I believe was on stride he reached his sisters and yanked them away from the guys. He pushed them towards me; the guys quickly jumped up and took their stance. Dimitri had a murderous look on his face; if looks could kill the guys would be cold dead and 100 feet underground by now.

"What's the problem Dimitri?' asked Adrian

"Yeah what's your problem why did you pull them away?" Boris stepped closer to Sonya. Dimitri growled at them.

"My problem is that you guys had your hands all over my sisters." Dimitri sneered

"That's because they are our girlfriends." Said Boris

"And fiancée" Alexander was trying to get killed.

"Excuse me your what" Dimitri was about to kill someone.

"You herd them Dimitri, please let us explain." Thank God Karo was the level headed one. I knew I had to step in.

"Dimitri just let them explain" I took a hold of his hand and hugged him to me one hand in his and the other on his chest. I felt him relax a bit.

"Okay" we sat down and the girls went to sit down next to their guys. I sat down next to Dimitri keeping one hand in his while the other traced circles around his knee.

"Okay we will go first." karo started her story on how they fell in love and how he proposed two months ago. She told Dimitri that they were getting married in five months. Dimitri didn't look real happy but he accepted their relationship not without threatening them. Next was Sonya and Boris, they explain also how they do love each other and how he was not playing her. Dimitri again accepted their relationship. Now Vika and Adrian took a lot more convincing, but in the end Dimitri accepted them.

"Okay I will accept all of your relationships but you hurt my sisters and your dead, understood." there was no arguing with him. I gave him a kiss for being so understanding and for accepting them.

"Well now that you have accepted us it is time for us to question you. What are your intentions with our cousin." oh god they re so embarrassing. This time it was Dimitri who turned into the scared little boy. They question Dimitri for a little bit.

"well that will be all for today I am pretty sure uncle Abe, aunt Janine, Alexei, mom, and dad will be happy to join us for the rest of the lovely chat. The were not going to intimidate Dimitri Together of that I was sure.

"No you guys will not question Dimitri any more okay, especially not everyone t once. Leave him alone" I said good night and walked up stairs to our room. We changed into our pj's and then we went to lie in bed. Dimitri was on his back while I snuggled to his side one hand draped over his chest.

"This feels so right like I belong here"

"I know what you mean"

"Babe thanks for accepting the guys they really do love your sisters." I gave him a kiss on his chest

"I was just a little surprised at first. Roza I want us to talk about everything" he was nervous I could tell.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first about what happened why I left. I really did have the best intentions I never meant to hurt you or leave you alone while pregnant that is something I will never forgive my self not being there to help you through out the pregnancy. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." he brought a hand down to my chin and lifted my head up to face him he gave me a quick but love filled kiss.

"Strangely I understand why you left I guess I would have done the same. I could not live in a world where there is no Dimitri Belikov. But what I am curious about is how you knew Sofia was yours. It's supposed to be impossible for two Dhampirs to have babies, how you knew she was yours without a doubt." Dimitri lifted him self up as did I.

"Well when she was born it was like this connection I can't really explain it its s if my soul told me she was a part of me. But what confirmed it was one time when I was changing her I saw the hospital bracelet. I saw her full name. I saw she had Belikov as her last name. Roza thank you so much for giving her my last name, even when you were mad at me."

"Dimitri I wasn't mad, okay maybe a little but I was more hurt I thought I wasn't good enough for you that you had realized that you could have much better than me. I also hated my self for allowing myself to fell that way. And about Sofia, you re her father how could I not."

"Roza I love you so much you and my princess are my life." he gave me a kiss and then he got up and went over to Sofia. He picked her up and I saw he relax as if she knew she was with her daddy. He brought her over to us.

"I think she should sleep with us. All of us together like the family we are." he gave her a kiss and then me. I took her in my arms, I turned to my side I set her in front of me and Dimitri was hugging me from behind like the day I had woken up with him hugging me. We said our good nights and then fell asleep. Sofia only woke up once at night.

The next day I woke to an empty bed. I quickly checked the bassinet she wasn't in there and Dimitri wasn't in the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, the whole morning routine. I headed down stairs where I found Dimitri with Sofia in arms and talking to his mother.

"Morning Roza" he approached me as he saw me enter the kitchen. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Morning everyone, how come you didn't wake me up" I said to Dimitri as he hugged me to his side.

"Sorry you just looked too relaxed I thought you would enjoy some extra time in bed." he was so thoughtful.

"I just don't like waking up without you by my side" I whispered to him. I took Sofia out his arms and snuggled her closer to me inhaling her baby scent.

"It's the first night we sleep together." Dimitri said laughing. Olena just smiled at our conversation.

"Well then now you know how addicting you are." Dimitri just laughed. I turned away and started walking out of the kitchen. I felt strong muscular arms grab my waist.

"I am sorry I promise not to laugh, and to tell you when I get out of bed."

"Much better"

"You guys are so cute together." Olena said.

"Thanks" I said

"Olena would you like to hold your Granddaughter"

"Please, if you don't mind""of course not, although Dimitri might be a problem he is so protective. You should have seen the look on his face the day after she was born; when everyone came he looked like he was in pain from seeing so many people carry her." I laughed

"I would think so he has always been very protective of the people he loves"

"I know and back then was when I thought he didn't know now imagine if I would have known he knew he was the father he probably wouldn't even have left the nurses carry her." we laughed at Dimitri's embarrassed face.

"Don't exaggerate Roza. I just didn't want them hurting her." I gave him a kiss on his neck to try and calm down his embarrassment.

"It's okay I like how protective you are of her. She has him wrapped around her finger Olena it's so funny."

"Roza!" Dimitri said in a warning voice.

"Okay I'll stop. On to better business than embarrassing Dimitri, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh well we are waiting for the rest to come down to decide." Olena said as she looked down at Sofia with love in her eyes.

"Wait I have one question, if you guys already knew each other does that mean that you already knew the baby was mine?" Dimitri asked his mother.

"Yes we found out when Rose was four months pregnant and she came to Baia."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dimitri wasn't mad just sad.

"Mom said it would be best not to tell you." understanding dawned on Dimitri's face.

"Well I'm hungry so I am going to get an éclair." I went and got one while we sat down to talk. Sofia woke and started crying, of course being the good father he is Dimitri got her and brought her to me.

"She is just like me always hungry. I am going to go feed her I'll be right back." I got up walked up stairs Dimitri hot on my heels. I sat down on the bed and pulled down my shirt down. Sofia attached her self to me rapidly.

"You know you didn't have to come with me, you could have stayed with your mom." Dimitri was kneeling in front of me looking at Sofia.

"I know but I love to watch you take care of our daughter. I meant it that day at the hospital when I told you that what you are doing is a wonderful thing."

"Babe it's just feeding, nothing out of the extraordinary, you've seen me do it before. Besides you haven't seen your mom in a long time."

"I will have time to see her but this, this I will end soon. But if you don't want me here." he slowly got up teasing me.

"Stop teasing me, you know I don't want you to leave if it were up to me I would be with you 24/7 the 365 days of the year. I just want you to enjoy the time you have with you family." Sofia let go of my chest. And Dimitri took her from me, while I fixed my self up again.

"We are almost finish I will enjoy them right now, but first my family." he burped her and then we walked down stairs were he set her on her baby swing. We all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. When we were finished we al just sat around watching movies. Everyone snuggled up next to the person the love. Vika was currently holding Sofia.

For lunch Christian did pizza, and then we all went to eat. The rest of the day was pretty much pent like that. All of us together with the people we love, Dimitri didn't let people hold Sofia for to long, even if they were his own family. He was never rude though. After Dinner we didn't stay down stairs we headed upstairs straight away. Dimitri put in a John Wayne movie; he was the one watching it I was just happy to be laying in his arms, Sofia was on top of Dimitri's chest, while I was snuggled to his side. Dimitri covered us with the covers and some extra blankets. Slowly my eyes started to droop.

"Babe are you asleep already?" Dimitri had tuned off the TV but I could see him in the shadows.

"Yeah sorry"

"It's okay. Hey babe do you want me to put Sofia in her bassinet?"

"No I actually like her sleeping with us, just cover her completely." He wrapped her in her own blanket and then handed her over to me. We got into the same position as last night and covered ourselves completely.

"Babe remembers when we went to the store to buy the decorations?"

"Yeah what about it" god please don't bring up the cashier thing

"Well there was one of those places where they take pictures, I think we should go take some professional pictures of Sofie, and some of us together. Maybe even take the entire Family.""I think that is a great idea; god you are so smart, how did I ever get so lucky?" the rumble I felt from his laughter.

"I think I am the one who got Lucky. By some miracle you love me, though I do remember you getting all jealous when that cashier was saying how beautiful our daughter was. You were so jealous you didn't correct her when she said she was mine."

"I was ready to claw her eyes out. Did you see how she was looking at you; she was practically fucking you with her eyes. No one is allowed to look at you like that unless they have a death wish."

"Okay next time I will wear a sign that says 'For Roza's Eyes only' okay, but you were just so cute to watch."

"Just you wait when you feel jealousy you won't be laughing."

"Oh Roza, I love you come one lets go to sleep." he gave me a kiss and hugged me tighter to him.

"Night Comrade" we slept perfectly.

_Okay there it is hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was mostly fluff. Please review. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so thanks to every one who is still reading and to everyone who reviewed. I just wanted to say something that you guys don't know I am only 19 but I have carpel tunnel so my hands hurt from time to time from typing a lot I also play the piano which also hurts my hands well wrists. So I f I take some time between chapters it might be because of that. I own nothing_

**RPOV**

I woke up lying on Dimitri's chest, he was still asleep. I slowly stretched trying not to wake Dimitri, and although he did not wake up he did tighten his hold on me. After resting some time on the bed I carefully got up to go check on Sofia. She was awake she has been having a lot of awake time lately.

Today we were all going to go take pictures so we were leaving in approximately 4 hours. I got Sofia out of her bassinet and laid her on the bed, she was now able to concentrate more on my face. She was pushing her heels into the mattress and trusting up, I slowly undressed her. I was going to take her, her first real bath since the ones before were more like sponge baths. I got her down to only her dipper and set her on her stomach she is now able to lift her head up for a few seconds.

I thought it would be funny if she accidentally woke Dimitri up. I set Sofia on Dimitri's chest, on her back. She slowly lifted her hands and sort of slapped Dimitri a moment later she tried to dig her heels on his stomach and that was when he woke up. He woke up and looked around; when his eyes landed on Sofia he smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Morning, Sleepy head" I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning beautiful, morning princess. How's my beautiful princess today?" he cooed to Sofia while she smiled at him.

"Babe want to help me take her, her first bath. I called her pediatrician and she said that I could take her, her first real bath."

"Yeah let me get the stuff." Together Dimitri and I took Sofia her bath, we then went down stairs to eat break fast. After breakfast we left Sofia with Olena so that we could take a shower. Dimitri and I have not any 'Alone Time' if you get what I'm saying, so there is always this sexual tension around us. Everyone has to practically tear us apart. Dimitri's mom has offered to take care of Sofia while we get some bonding time but like the worried father he is Dimitri does not leave his daughter for a long time.

Dimitri was undressing himself in the room, while I made the bed. I saw Dimitri go into the bathroom. As I finished putting the pillows on the bed I heard the shower start. I decided to join Dimitri in the shower. I carefully open the door to the bathroom and closed it. I started undressing my self. Dimitri noticed I was in here and he froze as he saw me undressing my self. The shower doors had a sort of blur to it with wave designs on them, so you could kind of see out side. I finished undressing and opened the doors stepping into the shower. Dimitri's gazed followed my body top to bottom and back up. He couldn't seem to make sense of what was happening. I pushed him further in so I could stand under the shower head. I put my hands on his chest and slowly traced them over his chest and stomach, as neared his lower abdomen his breath hitched.

"What's wrong baby is there something wrong? Are you having trouble breathing?" I faked innocence.

"Roza we can't, please don't torture me." he closed his eyes in attempt to gain self control. The words came out of his mouth but his body said something completely different, subconsciously or so I think his hands flew to my bare hips.

"Well why can't we? Your mom has Sofia she won't let anything happen to her, our entire family is there to help." I slowly brought my hands back up circling around his nipples.

"Roozzaa. Precisely because our Entire family is down there we can't. Besides you know I am by no means a quick man. Also I sorta want our first time back together to be more special not in a shower where we had to rush things. I want to take my time getting to know your body again." his hands ran up my arms and then he hugged me to his chest.

"Fine you win but can I still enjoy your wonderland." he let out one of those roarous laughs that I love so much.

"Yes we can, although I would say you have a wonderland I just have land."

"Not to me you don't." we kiss and washed each others bodies then got ready for the picture. I wore a gray mid thigh dress that had some diagonal thick pinkish stripes on the bottom and a belt at the waist. Dimitri was wearing dark jeans and a gray shirt and of course his cowboy duster. Of course we did have extra gear for when we stepped outside. While he finished getting ready I went down stairs for Sofia so I could put on her dress. Everyone down stairs gave me knowing looks it was so embarrassing especial since we didn't do anything. I put Sofia a creamy colored dress that had a brown belt in the middle she had tights on and she had this little booties, I was going to switch them for brown shoes at the store.

Dimitri took her from me and gave her, her bottle I was still breast feeding but we used the breast pump more often now. When we were finished we walked down stairs were everyone was dressed. We all headed to the cars and then drove to the store.

"So how are we going to take pictures?" asked Lissa?

"Well I was thinking one of all of us together and some with our couples"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Babe are you feeling okay?" Dimitri asked with concerned dripping from him.

"Yeah I'm okay." he leaned over and kissed me then he went back to reading.

We arrived at the store and we headed towards the picture studio.

"Hi appointment for Rose" I said to the lady

'OH good you're here okay come on over, who wants to go first? Maybe we take the family one first?" we agreed and we all arranged ourselves together we took various pictures like that then each couple took picture, then a picture with all the Belikov's, then all the Mazur's. I took one with Lissa, last it was just Sofia, Dimitri and I.

Last it was just Sofia. We were about to head outside when they announced that there was a snow storm and it would be a couple of hours.

"Just our luck" I huffed

"Roza calmed down"

"What do we do now?"

"Lets look around the store" lissa was kind of happy to be stuck in the store. The store was not small it was more like a mini shopping center but all indoors. We all separated and started to look around. Dimitri, Sofia and I went to look at the baby department.

"Babe I am going to go buy something to eat okay I'll be right back. Do you want me to leave Sofia with you?"

"Yeah I'll stay with my princess, Roza get some drinks too" I left and went to get some chips and some drinks. I was in line waiting to pay when this guy who was in his late twenties come over to me. First he was just making conversation but then he started getting a little to comfortable with me.

"So who are you here with, are you alone?"

"No I am here with Family" I tried to move away from him but he just kept getting closer.

"I love your hair, it's so nice" his hand reached forward to stroke my hair.

"Could you please back off I am not interested in you" I paid for my stuff and then walked back to Dimitri but I should have guessed that the guy could not take a hint.

"Come on baby I could show you a good time" he reached for my arm but I yanked it from his touch.

"Don't touch me!"

"I like them feisty" he grabbed my arms and tried to kiss me

"Get off of me" normally I could have taken this guy down but I had my hands full. He kept trying to kiss me and one of his hands was heading for the bottom of my dress. Just when I was about to drop the stuff I heard Dimitri's voice.

"Let her go!" he came over and with one hand holding Sofia who was crying, and he punched the guy. When the guy let go of me he handed Sofia over to me.

"What is your problem man she was throwing herself at Me." the guy tried to fool Dimitri

"Really that's what let go of me means now days. Don't you ever put your nasty hands on my women ever again, do you understand."

Dimitri grabbed hold of my waist and we walked over to sit on the floor in a corner. I could tell Dimitri was still livid.

"Dimitri, babe are you alright. Please calm down."

I tried to calm Sofia down whose cries had not died down.

"Here let me hold her" Dimitri took hole of Sofia but her dies would still not die down. Dimitri leaned into the wall behind us and I leaned into Dimitri. I took Sofia from him and took out her bottle. Dimitri's arms immediately went around us hugging us to him, Sofia's cries died down when she felt his hand on her stomach with me holding her.

"Looks like she just wanted both of us"

I finished feeding Sofia and then I rocked her to sleep. When Sofia was I sleep I slightly turned to see Dimitri.

"Dimitri are you okay now?" I took hold of one of his hands and laced our fingers.

"Yeah I'm okay it's just, when I saw that guy and his filthy hands on you I wanted to kill him. I can't stand another man touching you, looking at you, or even thinking about you. You're mine Roza only mine. Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I'm sorry first I tried to push him off trying not to make a scene, but he just kept getting closer. Then he grabbed me by surprise and right when you got there I was about to drop the things I had bought and fight him off. I am so sorry for what you had to go through I know what it feels like when someone is trying to flirt with the person you love, and it's infuriating." I kissed his neck under his chin, and snuggled closer into him and inhaled deeply.

"God I love how you smell." he laughed

"And how do I smell"

"You smell, I don't know you have this masculine smell mixed with your aftershave. You smell like home to me, you feel like home to me."

"Well I love how you smell; to me you smell like home, you and Sofia are my home where you are that's where my home is." He gave me a kiss I turned a little more and deepened the kiss. Dimitri gave this throaty moan and I melted into his arms, if it weren't because of Sofia in my arms things could have gotten heated fast.

"Here I got some chips and Sodas" we ate our chips and sodas. When we finished them we stood up and kept walking around the store. We got some stuff for us and for Sofia.

"Hey babe I have to go change Sofia I'll be right back." I turned around when Dimitri grabbed me around the waist.

"I'm coming with you; there is no way I will let you roam around store with that creep running around here."

"Okay you walk me to the ladies room and I'll go in okay" he didn't look convinced

"Babe you can't go inside a women's restroom, I promise to defend my self if something happens. Though I doubt that guy would be in a women's restroom come on" we walked to the ladies room and I walked in. I set Sofia down on the changer I took out her dippers and wipes. All of a sudden I felt arms go around my mouth.

"Don't scream if you do I'll hurt the baby and you."

"Now I am going to let go of your mouth and you are not going to scream" he slowly let go of my mouth and turned me around. He grabbed my arms and slammed me into the wall next to the changer. Sofia started crying.

"Now lets see how good you are, your stupid husband thought he would scare me." he kept hold of my hands with one of his s the other started lifting my dress I squirmed from his touch but I didn't want to try anything I was scared he would hurt my baby. Sofia's cries got louder.

"Roza why is she crying are you guys okay?"

"Tell him everything is okay"

"EEverything iiisss ookay"

"That's a good girl" Sofia if possible got louder. His hands were getting higher on my thigh, they got to my underwear. I herd a loud bang and I turned to see Dimitri running in. He grabbed the guy from behind and slammed him into the wall across from us. I grabbed Sofia from the changing table and cradled her to me. Dimitri started punching the guy repeatedly. The guy fell to the ground and people were gathering at the door. Dimitri kept hitting the guy, the guy couldn't even move. Suddenly I saw our entire family there standing near the door. The guys rushed in to pull Dimitri off of the guy.

"Dimitri what happened?" his mom asked I had tears streaming down my face and Sofia would not calm down. The store security came and questioned us; we told them what happened from the beginning. They took the guy into some room where he would get treated and held till they could take him to the authorities. Dimitri came over and hugged me to him.

"I thought he was going to hurt Sofia I was so scared. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Roza he didn't harm you did he, Sofia?" I shook my head. The entire family staid together and we all sat down in a corner. They all hugged me and tried to calm Dimitri down who still look like he could kill someone.

"I didn't get to change Sofia."

"Here I'll set a blanket on the floor and you can changer here." Dimitri extended a blanket on the floor and he tried to block us off from the public. I finished changing her and I picked her up and handed her to Dimitri. I cleaned up and then we all settled down and talked. I leaned into Dimitri while he hugged Sofia and me to him his arms never letting go, he just needed reassurance that we were alright. Vika asked if she could carry Sofia but Dimitri politely told her no.

"Dimitri let Vika carry her come on nothing is going to happen." I gave him a kiss as I handed Sofia to Vika she took her carefully. Dimitri looked extremely tired and stressed out. I hugged him to me.

"Here why don't you lie down "everyone was tired we had been here for about three hours. Dimitri lied down and rested his head on my lap I played with his hair. I started doing braids on his hair the girls noticed what I was doing and started laughing.

"Roza what are you doing" he turned from talking to his mom who was now holding Sofia to look at me.

"Nothing comrade nothing" I giggled and kissed his forehead. His hand came up to his hair and he felt the braids.

"Roza take them off." I detected laughter in his voice.

"I think you look hot babe" I slowly dragged my finger down his chest.

"You think I would make you look ugly babe?" he groan

"Roza please I promise that when we get home you can do my entire hair into braids."

"Fine!" I said dramatically.

"Thank you" after about thirty minutes they announced that people who lived within one hour of the store could drive home. We got all our stuff we bought and then quickly climbed into the cars and drove to the cabin. We got there right before another storm hit.

"Hey guys I think we are heading to our room, night." we headed to our room and we changed Sofia out of her dress and then I changed into some pj's which consisted of Dimitri's boxers and a tank top.

"Roza you're torturing me" Dimitri was laying on the bed with Sofia in her bassinet next to his side of the bed.

"You've seen me in less Dimitri" I climbed into his side.

"Yeah almost ten months ago Roza" he held me tighter his hands creeping their way up my thighs.

"Are you suggesting something Guardian Belikov?" I draped my leg over his.

"Roza I wish we could but Sofia is in here."

"Comrade everyone can feel our own sexual tension. I want to feel loved by you please."

"Don't exaggerate Roza they can't feel our sexual tension."

"Do you not find me attractive anymore is it that" I untangled our legs and pulled away from him.

"Of course not Roza you are more beautiful then ever. There is nothing in this world that would make me think you are even a little bit ugly. To me you will always be beautiful." Dimitri quickly hugged me to him and showered me with kisses.

"Then what is it Dimitri?"

"You want the truth, I am scared you have the scariest parents ever Roza, and our daughter is here in the room with us. I don't know about you but I want Sofia to have brothers and sisters and with your family here I don't think that will happen."

"You really want to have more kids with me?" he laughed at me well at the question.

"Roza if it were up to me we would have a football field full of our children."

"That would hurt comrade.' he gave me a kiss on the nose.

"I promise that the first thing we do when we get home will be to have Sex and it is going to be earth shattering."

"Promise"

"Promise" Dimitri held out his pinky and I hooked mine with his. We watched movies and then I went down stairs to do us some sandwiches and get us drinks. We basked in each others presence and then we fell asleep tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

I woke up alone, no Sofie no Dimitri. I freshened up and then headed down stairs where everyone was getting ready to eat breakfast. I saw Dimitri talking to his grandmother and mother while my mom and dad played with Sofie.

"Morning Rose" lissa said as she took a sip from her tea.

"Morning everyone" I walked over to Dimitri gave him a kiss and then I walked over to sit next to Vika. Christian, Aunt Anya and Karolina stepped out of the Kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready" we all walked into the kitchen to eat. We ate and then I headed upstairs to finish wrapping the gifts I bought. I got the girls all Betsey Johnson dresses or heels and the guys each a bunch of different video games, I got Olena, Yeva, mom, and Aunt Anya all jewelry from Tiffany's. Dad Ipad 2 and Uncle James one of those professional cameras. I Got Dimitri a couple of gifts: a new dusters, a collection of John Wayne movies, and a necklace that had Sofie's foot prints on it with her name and birth date on it. I finished wrapping and went down stairs to get Sofia.

Almost everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV, except for Andres, Piper, Aiden, Tony, Amanda, and Dimitri.

"Where's Dimitri?" I took Sofia from My dad. It was really strange for Dimitri to leave Sofia with our family without me there, he doesn't like for her to be without one of us.

"He went down stairs to train with the guys for a while." Olena said a little nervously.

"I am going to go look for him."

"No stay here with us child "Yeva said I wonder what is wrong with them.

"Okay what's wrong why don't you want me to go look for him. Is he with another girl?" I was getting a bit nervous with their reactions.

"Don't be silly child he is not with another woman he just asked us to keep you busy for a while."

"And why is that?" I shifted my wait from foot to foot

"Okay we will tell you but you must not tell him we told you."

"MOM!" Olena gave her a warning look.

"Sorry Rose but we can not tell you just trust us it is nothing bad.""Okay" every one sat around talking after about 6 minutes I sneaked out when no one was watching and headed down stairs. I sneaked around the guys that were sparing and their audience. I saw light coming from one of the rooms in the basement. I open the door to find Dimitri. He was surrounded with wrapped gifts and wrapping paper. He looked up sensing my presence.

"Roza what are you doing here I thought I told my mom to keep you busy."

"Dimitri when you leave our daughter with someone that are not us and without one us present, I am bound to get suspicious." I laughed

"I should have known. Well at least I got to wrap everything up." he came over and gave me a kiss and then hugging me to him.

"Come on lets go get some food." we walked up stairs.

"I am so sorry son I tried to but I turned around for a second and she disappears." Olena gave me a look and I blush and hid my face in Dimitri's chest.

"Its okay mom I should have known she would get suspicious and not rest till she found out what was happening." he gave me a kiss on the crown of my head.

"Sorry but he left Sofia alone without me here it was really weird for him."

"What am I going to do with you my Roza?" Dimitri asked as he held me tighter to him

"Love me it's really the only option you have."

"I already love you Roza so much, God I love you so much" we sat down and talked, ate and we watched TV played with the family. After Dinner we all helped decorate the Christmas tree and then everyone went to bed early. In the middle of the night I sneaked out from bed and went down stairs to put all the gifts I bought under the tree. I noticed that there were already some gifts under the tree. I was fixing the gifts under the tree when I heard someone coming down the stairs I quickly hid behind a couch. I saw Dimitri going down to the basement and then come up with his gifts.

"Roza I know you are there stop hiding and help me." I got out from behind the couch and then walked over to him.

"So where ids my gift is there any way in which I could get it tonight."

"No Roza you get yours tomorrow morning just like everyone else." he laughed and then we finished putting all the gifts under the tree. I noticed that there were various gifts for Sofia.

"Figures you would get her so many gifts comrade, seriously she already has so much more than she needs really."

"I am her father I will always spoil my daughter I will give her and her mother more than you need." we started heading upstairs and into our bedroom.

"Is that o well there is only one thing I need right now" I said suggestively

"Oh yeah and what would that be I can't have the women I love going around needing something." he said as we walked over to our bed.

"Well I need my big Russian guardian/ jailer. The love of my life."

"Oh well in that case you can have all of him completely." he laid me down n the bed crawling on top of me and showering me with kisses. He began to kiss down my neck and onto my collar bone. My moans were getting louder and louder. One of his hands was on my waist slightly lifting my shirt up so he could massage my hips, while his other hand crawled its way up my thigh. We spend some good time like that enjoying each other but being Dimitri he did not want to have sex. I can't wait till we get back home so he would make love to me already. And if the preview he was giving me tonight was anything I was going to have a very good time.

_Okay there you have it again thanks to everyone who has reviewed or subscribed thanks so much you guys make my day. Please review and if you ever want to see something from my stories just write to me and I'll make a link on my profile thanks._

_-love_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. But I did put in a bonus. I own nothing.**

_**RPOV**_

_Like the good girl I am I woke up early today because, It's Christmas that means presents Yay! I slowly got out from Dimitri's hold on me and covered him with the covers. I walked over to the bathroom and freshened up, and then I went for Sofia and changed her. When I was finished with Sofia I went to wake Dimitri up. I slowly sat next to him and started to caress his face and push back the hair that was in his face._

"_Babe wake up come on lets go open the presents." I kissed Dimitri from his face down to his neck; Dimitri was not wearing a shirt just like I liked it. I kissed down to his chest as he started to wake._

"_Roza come back to bed lets sleep." Dimitri said as he laid his head in my laps and hugged me to him._

"_Comrade its Christmas come on lets go open the presents." I nudge his side._

"_I'm sleepy"_

"_Fine then I guess Sofie will have to spend her first Christmas without her father." I got up and went to pick Sofia from the other side of the bed._

"_NO! I'm up let me just get ready." he was up in a flash, I started laughing _

"_You have daddy wrapped around your fingers don't you. He is crazy for you." I cooed at Sofia as she smiled at me._

"_You both have me wrapped around you." Dimitri said as he came over to give Sofia a kiss and then he gave me my good morning kiss._

"_Come on lets go open presents."_

_We went down stairs, everyone was already there._

"_What took you guys so long. Rose this is like the only day in the year you are awake before anyone else is." Lissa asked as she gave Sofia her morning kiss._

"_Sorry guys Dimitri didn't want to wake up."_

_Everyone laughed and then we all sat down around the tree._

"_I am going to go make coffee and some hot chocolate" Olena said as she got up._

_We waited for the hot chocolate and coffee to be ready. Dimitri sat on the couch with me on one side and Olena on the other side of him and of course Sofia snuggled in his arms._

"_Okay the first gift goes to…" lissa closed her eyes and picked out a gift from the bunch._

"_To Sofia" Dad was recording the entire thing. We passed out gifts; I got mostly clothes, shoes jewelry, etc. Dimitri was over the moon when he opened the gift that I gave him, the necklace of Sofia. He also got happy with Adrian's gift to me; it was three pairs of lingerie. His eyes almost popped out and he got this look of lust, happiness, and love in his eyes. He got happy when he saw the new duster._

"_This one is for Alexander from Karolina." he gave her a kiss and then he opened up the gift inside the box it was a pregnancy test. OMG she was pregnant. I quickly reached over for Dimitri's hand and tried to calm him down, he wasn't exactly mad just in discomfort._

"_Karolina is this, is this true?" Alexander's eyes where getting watery. Karo walked over to him and then she took out the pregnancy test and showed it to everyone._

"_I'm pregnant" she announced. Alexander got up quickly and showered her with Kisses. We were all happy even Dimitri was smiling._

_Dimitri handed me Sofia and he then went down stairs I was curious to know why he would go down there. But I let him I kept watching as more presents were opened. After a couple of minutes Dimitri cam back up with a box he then gave it to Lissa she read the card on it. _

"_To Sofia and Rose from obviously Dimitri." I walked over to were the box was and lissa set it on floor for me to open. I still had Sofia in my hands so it was a little difficult. Once I opened it, there was a Siberian husky puppy inside he was asleep._

"_Oh my God Dimitri he's so cute thank you" I rushed to his side careful not to jolt Sofia. _

"_Okay I think that's all the gifts. Oh wait there is one more it's for…" lissa reached for tiny box under the tree._

"_Rose it's for you"_

"_Whose it from?" I got up from Dimitri side giving him Sofia._

"_Doesn't say" curious I got up and inspected the gift. The wrapping was different from all the other gifts so no clue there. I unwrapped it and then there was a box. I open the box and inside was this beautiful remake of a Faberge egg. It was navy blue with real gold designs and diamonds in the middle, crown on the top and the Russian sign on the bottom half. _

"_Oh my god Rose it's beautiful. Does it open." lissa came over to stand next to me and inspect the egg with me. Everyone was looking at the egg in aw and with reason it was beautiful. I opened the egg up and inside was the most beautiful ring ever. It was a white gold floral antique style ring with a rose made of what seemed to be red gold and a diamond on the top. It was breath taking all around the room I heard gasp I am pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. I saw some movement in front of me and when I looked up Dimitri had given Sofia to his mother and was no kneeling on the floor. He grabbed my left hand and then took the egg from my hands he took out the ring and handed the egg to Lissa._

"_Rosemarie mazur-Hathaway, my Roza I love you more than any one can ever come to comprehend. You have made me the happiest man on earth giving me our beautiful daughter and now there is only one thing in this world I need to official be the happiest man in the world and that is for you to become my wife. That is I why I am here. Roza will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Again I heard a collection of gasps. I could see Dimitri's stiff posture he was nervous as to what my answer would be. The longer time went by without me answering the more Dimitri got scared I could see it in his eyes although he was trying to mask it, but I could read him better than any one._

'_Earth to Rose, answer already the guy looks as if he is ready to shit bricks out.'_ I heard lissa in my head she broke me out of the shock state I was in.

"Dimitri I…I yes. Yes a hundred times yes." my voice grew louder with each word. Dimitri completely relaxed he slid the ring into my finger and then kissed my finger, then my hand and then both hands. I pulled Dimitri up and smashed our lips together. A collection of claps erupted all around us.

"I love you Dimitri" is breathed as we pulled way.

"I love you more Mrs. Belikov" he smiled as all the females surrounded us to take a look at my ring. As they looked at my ring Dimitri took Sofia from his mom and then all the guys said their congrats. Dimitri and I had what I called a shit eating smile on our faces. When everyone had seen my ring I quickly walked over to Dimitri not wanting to be away from him. He quickly enveloped me in a hug as he talked to every one.

We threw away all the wrapping and trash and then we ate proper breakfast.

After breakfast Dimitri gave Sofia to Olena and then he sneaked away with me.

"Babe what are you up to, you never let Sofia stay with anyone."

"It's a surprise Roza just enjoy it." he lead me up stairs to our room.

When we got to our room Dimitri covered my eyes as he opened the door. When we were inside he let go of my eyes and I was faced with a beautiful scene. The lights were dimmed there were a little bit of candles scattered around and the sheets of the beds were white.

"Wow! Dimitri this is beautiful." I was at lost for words.

"But I thought you said that we couldn't that you didn't want to at least not till we got home?" I was dumbfounded by this.

"Yes well I thought it was a good way for us to celebrate our engagement, besides I know how bad you have been wanting it and I am no better than you. Roza I need you, I need to make love to you." he said as he led me to the bed.

He bended down and caressed my face running his hands through my hair. I stood on my toes and tangled my finger in his hair. He gently laid me down on the bed and then crawled on top of me.

"God Roza do you know how long I have been waiting to be with you like this."

"Trust me I know I have been waiting for this moment since the cabin. Especially when I was pregnant with Sofia, I would get so horny I felt like doing the first thing that came into sight." okay I was exaggerating because the only think I could think of was being with him.

"I will never forgive my self for leaving you while you were pregnant with our daughter. But about you wanting to fuck the first thing that came into sight I don't like that but from now on you will always have me to make love to you no matter the time." he said as he kissed down to my neck.

I slowly dragged my hands down to his waist and snuck them in under his shirt. I dragged my hands back up feeling his abs and muscular chest; bringing his shirt up with my hands and feeling him tremble under my touch. I lifted his shirt off and Dimitri growled at the lost of connection between us. As soon as the shirt was off Dimitri reattached his lips to my body. He gently took off my shirt and then my hands made their way down to the buckle of his pants. I tried to unbutton his pants without breaking the connection his lips had on my body. I pushed them down with the heels of my feet. Dimitri then made his way down my body to my pants and he took them off. When they were completely off he gave out the most sexy groan/growl/ moan sound ever if I wasn't soaking wet I sure was now.

He then proceeded to pull down my underwear. He kissed his way back up my body stopping to kiss my inner thighs. When he reached my lips he gave me a kiss that showed me how much he loved me.

"God Roza you have no idea how much I love you or what you do to me." Dimitri murmured as he sucked on my breast no doubt leaving mark that branded me as his. Dimitri then lifted my upper body off of the bed to unclasp my bra. As soon as the bra came of he threw somewhere in the room he quickly attached his mouth to my breast swirling his tongue around my nipple then repeating the process to the other one. After swirling and flicking his tongue for while he engulfed my nipple into his moth sucking at it. I gasp at the way his moth felt on my harden nipple, unthreading my fingers from his hair to have them slide across his back.

I dug my big toes to both side of his boxers then proceeded to slide them off of his mile long legs. When they were completely off I dug my heels into the mattress and thrusted up arching my back off of the mattress. Dimitri quickly snuck his arms around my waist and tried to pull me closer to his heated body. With his still sucking on my breast I quickly flipped us over so I now lay on top of him. Dimitri let out a moan that turned me even more on if that was possible. He rested his head back against the pillows as I kissed down his neck sucking on it also branding him as mine. I sucked on his nipple as I rocked my hips back and forth, feeling him grow harder underneath me.

I kept kissing down his body swirling my tongue at his belly button making Dimitri thrust his hips up. I kissed down to his legs but never going near HIM I kissed down his legs and then back up sucking on his inner thighs. Dimitri let out a roar.

"Stop teasing Roza it's not nice!" he growled out. I giggled at his impatience. I roughly grabbed him and started massaging him, rubbing my hands up and down with an occasional squeeze. Dimitri threw his head back letting out a loud moan/groan. He fisted his hands into the bed sheets.

"SSSHHHH babe they're going to hear us." I said between giggles.

"RROZZAA!" I giggled as I neared his penis to my mouth using the tip of him as if it were my lip gloss wand. As I ran it around my mouth my tongue would dart out and licked around it. Finally after some time of playing with his tip I pressed my tongue to his tip right where his hole was at. Dimitri squirmed under my touch throwing his head back; pulling at the sheets and thrusting up efficiently making his penis go into my mouth. I took him as deep as I could without gagging and then sucked, obviously with his length I could not take all of him in so I massage with my hands following the movement from my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and then bobbed my head up and down sucking every time I got to the tip. I let go of his dick with a loud pop and then took his sack into my tongue alternating between the both and sucking. Dimitri was having a hard time no threading his fingers into my hair, so I let go of the hold I had on his thighs and then I reached up to where his hands were balled into the sheet. I pried his hands away from the sheets I laced our fingers together and then dragged his hands down and helped him fist them into my head. I then went back to the task at hand I let go of his sack and went back to pay attention to his dick which was curled hard against his stomach. I licked from the base and then I grabbed it between my hands and spit on his tip. Kept sucking swirling his dick till Dimitri started to thrust and he moving his head side to side murmuring my name over and over like a prayer. I knew he was trying to hold off as long as he could but with one big hard suck he exploded into my mouth I drank up every last drop he gave me. Finally he seemed to relax going limp on the bed I crawled up to his face kissing up his body. When I got to his face he had his eyes shut. I kissed each of his eyelids with a smudge smile on my face. It thrills me that I can make Dimitri lose his control like that and bring him so much joy. Dimitri's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me but it was a mischievous smile. Before I could tell what was happening Dimitri had flipped us over and attached his mouth to my nipple while his other hand went to fondle my other breast. I threw my head back and arched off of the bed biting my lip to try and stop my self from screaming. Dimitri then started kissing down my body licking occasionally. Once he reached my center he looked up at me ands smiled at me then he opened his mouth so wide and latched it to my center sucking on my clit. He ran his tongue from the bottom to the top making sure to dart it out when he was near my entrance. He continues to suck on my clit for a while longer. He the proceeded to add a taunting finger, he ran I between my folds the inserted it in my entrance pumping fast while sucking my clit. He then inserted another and another pumping hard while sucking and licking with a force that was bringing me closer to the brink faster then ever. He curled his finger in a 'come here manner'. With one last suck and pump my walls started convulsing around him he then position his mouth near my entrance hi sucked hard and I exploded he sucked me dry drinking till the last drop of my juices. I relaxed sinking into the mattress; Dimitri kissed his way back up to my mouth.

"I love how you taste Roza. But I need to be buried into you depth into your warmth." he said as he position himself at my entrance.

"I Love You Roza"

"I Love you too Dimitri" I said as he kissed me and then I felt him enter me, I felt him fill me up like finally finding that last part to the puzzle of my soul. He let me get use to him inside of me after all this was only my second time. He started out gentle in and out.

"Faster Dimitri FASTER!" I moaned out loud. He picked up his rhythm. "ROZA!"

"Harder, HARDER!"" he thrusted hard and fast.

"YES! YES!"

"Uuuggghh"

"Mmmmmm"

He went faster, he pulled out almost entirely and thrusted back with so much force I felt him go deeper than ever. I used all my power to flip us over without breaking the connection between our bodies. I adjusted myself on top of him. I set my hands on his shoulders as he gripped my hips I started rocking back and forth. After a while I got into a crouched position and started bouncing up and down on his dick feeling him fill me up hitting that one spot. Dimitri's finger was digging into my hips. As I crouched sown he thrusted up meeting thrust for thrust. I could feel my self getting closer to the edge and my walls closing around Dimitri's dick. I guess Dimitri was also getting close to the edge because in one swift motion I was on my back again. With a force I had never experienced Dimitri thrusted into me hitting my spot over and over again.

"Don't stop keep going I'm almost there, go faster deeper. Yeah go ugh god yeah!" I screamed a Dimitri as Dimitri screamed and moaned over and over again in Russian I only got to understand my name that he said like a prayer. Dimitri pulled out and thrusted back in and I finally exploded again milking out everything. Dimitri rode out his orgasm. I clutched his shoulder as I started to come down from my high and he buried his face in my hair.

Dimitri pulled out from inside me and rolled to his back. I whimpered at the loss of having him inside me. Dimitri quickly hugged me to his side. He let out a sigh of contentment. I snuggled deeper into his chest, draping one arm around his stomach and one hand around my chest. Dimitri had one hand around my shoulder holding my hand the one that was across my chest. I absent mindedly drew shapes on his chest occasionally kissing his chest, Dimitri would squeeze me and kiss the crown of my head.

"That was… I have no words Roza to describe what just happened. Thank you" he lifted my face to his and gave me a sweet love filled kiss.

"For what?"

"For giving your self to me for letting me be yours again"

"I have always been yours Dimitri only yours, just like you will always be mine and nothing will ever change that." I kissed his nipple.

"Roza we don't have time for another round we have to be down stairs for lunch and we only have…" he looked over my shoulder to look at the clock.

"About an hour, come on lets go take a shower." he carried me bridle style into the bathroom. We had another quickie in the shower that was brought out as a result of us trying to wash each others bodies. While getting dress Lissa informed me that lunch was almost ready. We walked down stairs holding onto each other. Everyone was in the family room and they all turned to look at us as we entered the room. I could see the guys trying not to make comments the girls had kind of embarrassed looks. The grown up just had a knowing look, But Abe and my cousins on the other hand had not so happy faces. Alexei and Tasha were currently holding Sofia.

Dimitri walked over to them and thanked them for taking care of her and then showered her in kisses walking over to us. The room was quite.

"So what are we having for lunch?" I asked as I took Sofia from Dimitri I led us over to a sofa and then Dimitri came over and handed me a bottle.

"We are having Carbonara ravioli with shrimp" lissa said as she started heading to the dinning room we all sat down to eat the awkward feeling had left and we all just enjoyed each others presence.

After lunch I went up stairs to rest I took Sofia with me, while Dimitri went to spend some time with his mom and babushka. After about and hour Dimitri came into the room.

"Hey what's going on I thought you were going to be with your mom?" I was currently lying on the bed with Sofia sleeping next to while I watched Takers.

"Yeah but I wanted to come and spend time with my fiancé and daughter." he sat down and picked up Sofia cradling her to him. I snuggled to his side and together we watched movies.

"Roza thank you so much for saying yes to me and for our daughter,"

"No thank you Dimitri."

We stayed there for a little more then we headed down stairs to help with Christmas dinner. We got down stair sand the guys were all watching TV, except for Christian who was in the kitchen with Olena, Aunt Anya, and Tasha. Dimitri and I were sitting in the family room with everyone else. Of to one corner was Karo with Alexander being all lovey dovey. Lissa came into the room and started blasting Christmas music. The guys groan but no one dared to stand up and face Lissa's wrath.

"Hey guys wanna go down stairs and play some pool?" asked Vika pulling Adrian with her. We all headed down stairs to the basement where there were two pool tables, three arcade basketball hoop, an air hockey table, two arcade racing motorcycles, and many more arcade games. After some time of playing we headed upstairs to help set up for Christmas dinner.

"Okay lets make a toast to us and being together in family" Lissa said as she poured everyone but Karo and I wine.

"I'd like to make a toast to family and friends, and thank Roza here for bringing my family to celebrate Christmas with us and for everyone accepting them, some more then others." he whispered the last part.

"Also I would like to thank her for My beautiful daughter. I would also like to thank you guys for loving her so much and for everything that you guys have done for them. But lastly I would like to thank Roza for agreeing to marry me." I started to cry from his beautiful words. He quickly reached down and lifted me up to hug me to him. Everyone clapped and Dimitri wiped away my tears and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Sofia chose that time to start crying she had been a little to the side of us in her swing. Dimitri laughed saying she was feeling left out. He quickly went for her and brought her to the table with us. We all started eating.

"Babe here give her to me so you can eat." I told Dimitri

"I can eat with her in my arms"

"No you can't come one let me hold her while you" reluctantly he let me have her while he ate then he took her back again while I finished eating. When we were finished we went back into the family room and just had a good time.

This had definitely been the best Christmas ever.

_**Okay there you have it thanks to every one please review. Link for the ring and the egg container on my profile I suggest you go and check it out please. Hope you guys enjoyed your lemon. I promise to do one of those warnings next time I just wanted to get you guys by surprise. Please pretty please review even if you guys didn't like it.**_

_**-Love**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for he wait but I've been busy. Okay so I was disappointed that the last chapter did not get many reviews I hardly got any. Please review my story =} I own nothing everything to who ever owns. _

DPOV

I Woke up early today with Roza in my arms. She looks so peaceful she was snuggled to my chest her hand resting flat on my chest. I look to the side to see that Sofia was also asleep, this right here was such a happy moment the two girls of my life resting peacefully. I knew that they would wake up in a little bit. Today was New Years Eve we had been here almost a month. Off to the other corner I saw Pooka sleeping he was a really happy puppy really playful, he loved Sofia and Roza.

I hugged Roza to me and she snuggled deeper into me. I stayed there for a little while longer holding her to me running my fingers through her hair. Suddenly I noticed that Sofia's fists were moving she was stretching a little and playing with her hands. Carefully I got out from Roza and went over to get Sofia she smiled as she saw me approach her, she reached out her hands closing and opening her tiny fists.

I picked her up and showered her with kisses.

"Come on princess lets get you all ready for breakfast." I took her into the bathroom and changed her dipper and clothes then I wet a gauze and cleaned her gums out she occasionally would bite down on my finger. When I was finished I walked back out to the room, to find that Roza was still sleeping.

"Look at mommy Sofie, doesn't she look like an angel." I set Sofia down nest to Roza. It was already 9:30 and I could bet almost everyone was already down stairs,

"Roza, Love wake up we need to go downstairs."

"Comrade let me sleep" she tried turning over but I stopped her. I gently caressed her face and moved the hairs that had fallen into her face out of the way. She leaned into my palm. I kissed her on the lips and then went back to put Sofia belly down on top of Roza. Sofia reached up and fisted Roza hair and started waving her hands in the air successfully yanking on Roza's hair waking her up. I burst out laughing.

"Princess that hurts." Roza said as she took out her hair from Sofia's hold.

"Even though that hurt I love hearing your laugh comrade." Roza sat up and snuggled Sofia to her.

"Come on go and get ready we only have few hours till new years." I gave her kiss as I took Sofia from her. Roza went and got ready when she was finished we headed down stirs were our family already was. We said good morning I gave my mom and babushka a morning kiss as they gave one to Sofia who was all smiles this morning. Momma already had us a small breakfast ready they were already cooking new years lunch and dinner ready. Roza went in the kitchen to help, while I stayed out side and played with Sofia.

"Alexander where is my sister." Karo was no the one for waking up late.

"She is sleeping the pregnancy is making her a little sleeper, so I let her sleep in." Just as he finished saying this Vika and Adrian came down stairs.

"Hey Xander my sister just woke up and she is throwing up, I think you should go up there." Xander got up in a hurry and ran upstairs. I got Sofia and headed into the kitchen to tell momma.

"Momma Karo is throwing up" I said as I picked at some of the food. Momma, babushka, and Roza looked at each other

"The Tea!" they all said at the same time, quickly they set a kettle ready. I kept picking at some food.

"Babe stop picking the food" Roza came over to me and hugged me; she then took Sofia from me.

"Babe grab that tea cup and help me take it to Karo." Roza started heading upstairs to Karo's room; you could hear my sister complaining. Roza knocked on the door and then we stepped inside Karo was laying down on the bed my mother and Xander next to her.

"Hey Karo we brought you a tea that really helped me when I was having morning sickness." I handed her the tea and then hugged Roza to me. Karo drank the tea while my mom held her hand and Xander rubbed her still flat stomach. I cringed thinking about how Roza had to go threw this alone all because I was so stupid and left her. My poor Roza must have had it hard I know she had our entire family there but she didn't have me there and that must have been brutal on her. I would never know it was for Roza to be pregnant with Sofia.

Roza sensed my sudden change in mood and turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong babe?" she said rubbing my forearms

"Nothing, I promise" she studied my face and then she gave me her 'we'll talk later' look. I gave her a slight nod. Karo finished her tea and I took the cup back. She was starting to fall asleep again.

"I think we should leave you guys I alone" momma said as she headed for the door. Roza and I followed her. Momma headed down stairs and I was going to follow her but Roza dragged me back to our room. When we got inside she closed the door and set Sofia on the bed putting some pillows around her.

"Okay tell me what happen to you in there one moment you are fine and then the other you went all stiff." she caressed Sofia's hair.

"It's nothing Roza, just stuff that I think of." she didn't believe me I could see it

"Dimitri come on you can tell me anything, don't you trust me?" I sighed and sat down next to Roza caressing Sofia she played with my fingers trying to get them into her mouth.

"It's just that seeing Karo like that made me think of you, of how you had to go threw your pregnancy alone without me how I missed the first moments of Sofia. I will never forgive my self for not being there and I will never know how it was. Another thing how will Sofia take it when she finds out she is going to hate me for leaving you both. Roza I just I hate myself for what I did I just ugh." I put my head in my hands and pulled at my hair, I did the biggest mistake I could have ever done.

"Comrade, Dimitri look at me. You didn't know besides Sofia will never know what happen and if she does than we will explain what happen. Besides you're the best father ever; you never leave her alone in the nights when she needs something you're the first one up to check on her, every day you get up for her to serve her. You have been there from the day she was born you were there, to cut her chord, to help clean her, to help with her first feeding, even when you weren't sure of her being yours. And if anything we could always have more, we sure do enjoy making them." She was trying to make me laugh, and it worked. She pulled me closer to her hugging my head to her chest and running her finger threw my hair.

"You really want to have more kids with me?" I looked into her eyes; she busted out laughing I thought it was at me.

"Of course I want to have more kids I've told you before. I am willing to go threw that hell the entire 9 months over and over again for you. I love kids especially the ones from my favorite Russian jailer/ Russian cowboy." I smile I am pretty sure it was my shit eater smile. I kissed her.

"Thank you Roza but it will still take time for me to fully forgive my self."

"It's okay just come to me okay you can always count on me I won't ever leave you alone." she said as she kissed the tip of my nose.

"And I wont ever leave you or Sofia alone ever again I promise."

"I Love You So Much"

"Come on lay down lets spend some time here just us."

"What about dinner it's almost the new year we have to get ready."

"And we will just lets lay right now hugging each other come one comrade just like five minutes and then we will get ready."

I gave in and laid down on my back hugging Roza to my side and Sofia on my stomach.

After about five minutes we reluctantly got up showered Sofia then Roza then my self, sadly we couldn't shower together because one of us had to take care of Sofie.

Sofie was in a pink dress with the bottom brown (I suck at describing) and brown shoes with pink polka dots. Roza was walking around the room in a pair of black bra and panties set she looked WOW can not describe.

"ROZA! Why are you torturing me this way?"

"What am I doing?" she asked trying to sound all innocent but she knew what I was referring to.

"Go put on some clothes" she laughed and headed for the closet. She changed into a white ruffled dress shirt and a navy blue waist skirt with white stocking and a navy blue cardigan.

"Better?"

"No! You tempt me with anything you wear." she just laughed she straighten her hair then put it in some big roller things while she applied some make up.

"Babe you know I don't like for you to wear make up just go natural." I said hugging her from behind.

"It's just some mascara and blush nothing fancy Dimitri" I sighed and kissed her neck then went to sit next to Sofia who was currently sleeping. I was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt with the new duster Roza got me for Christmas. I gently got Sofia and hugged her to me trying to straighten her dress. I was lost in my daughter when I saw this flash, I look up and I see Roza all finished holding her camera.

"Roza don't take pictures of me." I said playing around

"You just look so cute just looking at her." she came over and gave Sofia a kiss.

"Okay come on cowboy lets go before all the food is done." I laughed and then we headed down stairs.

All the girls went crazy over Sofia; I loved how much they loved her.

We all just sat around we had the TV on so we could watch the count down; the girls were singing and dancing. I had Sofia in her baby swing of to the side of me surprisingly with all the noise she didn't wake up.

"Dimitri come dance with me" Roza came and dragged me with her. Good thing it was a slow song. We slowly started to sway I had and arm around her waist and one holding her hand, she had one hand around my waist and her head rested on my chest. We danced like that for a little while but then Sofia woke up and started crying.

"Babe there is a bottle in the kitchen can you get it for me." Roza was rocking her trying to calm her down. I grabbed the bottle and handed it to her we sat down next to my momma. Roza fed Sofia while we talked to my momma.

"Every body it's almost time get your champagne, grapes and what ever ready." lissa was running around trying to get everything ready. I Picked up Sofia and hugged her to my chest she quickly made herself comfortable in my arms, Roza laughed and she snuggled to me also.

Roza of course couldn't drink but she had her twelve grapes. Abe again was recording the entire thing. The count down started and we ate our grapes as the number went down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" I Leaned down and gave Roza a big passionate kiss filled of love and everything I felt for her, she responded with as much enthusiasm. I felt Sofia moving in my arms I looked down and she was looking straight at me and her mom kissing.

"Hey beautiful" I said reaching down and giving her a kiss, meanwhile Roza went over and congratulated everyone. We all shared hugs and kisses, everyone giving Sofia kisses. Roza took her from my arms and showered her in kisses. When we were all finished we sat down for Dinner. We all ate and had fun enjoying each other. We all said our good byes and headed for our rooms, it was rather early.

"Babe help me take of Sofia's dress of." I went over to the bed; she took of her shoes and then her tights. I unbutton her dress and then helped rose take it off while Roza brought back Sofie's nightie. We finished changing her and then we just laid down to watch TV. Pooka was at the foot of the bed falling asleep. Roza was feeding Sofia when there was a nock at the door; I draped one of Sofie's baby Blankets over her and Roza's chest so no one would see Roza.

"Come in" in came Lissa.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but I wanted to inform you guys that you guys should pack before you go to sleep that way when we leave you guys don't have to me in a hurry. Good night" she left closing the door behind her. We were leaving the day after tomorrow.

"Roza you finish feeding Sofia and I'll start Packing." I got up and started packing Sofia's stuff first just leaving a few things for tomorrow in her dipper bag. Roza had left Sofia on the bed and put Pooka next to her building a barrier of pillows around them. Then we both got to pack our stuff only leaving Pjs and a two pairs of clothes out. When we finished I reached down and picked up Sofia and started rocking her to sleep, Roza was watching TV well she was starting to fall asleep. Sofie's breathing evened out I laid her in her bassinet, placing a kiss on her head.

I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, Roza's eyes were closed and she was hugging my pillow to her chest. I leaned over her and hugged her while I turned her over I took out my pillow from her grasp and set it right.

"Babe hurry up I want to sleep." Roza murmured. I laid down and then hugged Roza to me.

"Did you have fun tonight?""Yeah but I'm tiered."

"Okay go to sleep, I love you."

"I Love you Dimitri." I ran my finger threw her hair and her breathing evened out quickly. I fell asleep shortly after.

**RPOV**

I Woke up to Sofia crying and Dimitri trying to move me to get to her.

"Sorry Roza didn't mean to wake you up." Dimitri said as he came and sat down next to me while rocking Sofia.

"It's okay we should be up today so we can enjoy what little vacation we have left. The queen called me yesterday and told me to go see her when we get back home."

"Do you know what for?"

"No just said it was important." he shrugged and gave me a kiss.

"Why was she crying?"

"I think it was her 'I want my parents' cry" he said giving her a kiss in her tummy.

"You're an excellent daddy look at how happy she gets when she's with you." I said snuggling into his side while rubbing Sofia's stomach.

"I can't wait for her to call me daddy. I will also teach her to speak Russian so she can embrace her ethnicity."

"No if you teach our kids Russian you have to teach me I won't be the only one in the family not to know Russian." I said pointing at his chest; he let out a loud laugh.

"Okay I will but no coursing"

"No problem. Hey babe I was thinking that your family could come and stay at court for a little more."

"That is a wonderful idea Roza and it means a lot that you would want them to come with us." he gave me a kiss

"Yeah and that why Vika can teach me to course." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Roza!" I laughed.

"Do you want to go down stairs or stay up here for a little more?"

"I want to stay up here duh"

"Want to watch TV" we sat down and watched TV Sofia went back to sleep. After a while we headed down stairs. Dimitri and I went to sit next to his mom.

"Olena I was wondering if you guy would want to come and stay at court with us for a little more, Dimitri could help train Vika and I'm sure Adrian would be glad to get her a tutor. Come on please you would get more time with your son and granddaughter."

"Okay but don't tell the girls yet okay"

"Okay" we all just sat eating breakfast in the living room all the guys were watching something on the TV while the girls just sat around talking. The 'grown ups' were talking about some of the new changes going in our society. Lissa was going on about planning Karo's and my wedding.

"I am serious Karo I will pay for your wedding; after all we are family now." Lissa was trying to convince Karo of letting her help her with the wedding cost.

"No need Lissa I will pay for my wedding, what ever my queen wants for her wedding night she is going to get." Xander came and hugged Karo from behind Karo melted into him.

"So Rose when are you guys planning on getting married?" asked Boris

"Well Dimitri and I have not decided yet." Dimitri came and sat next to me he was holding Sofia.

"Okay Roza when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know"

"Well we decided that we were going to move the wedding to February because I don't want to be showing for my wedding day." Karo said a she rubbed her still flat stomach.

"Well then maybe we could get married in march it's a beautiful month I love the weather not too hot no too cold."

"What ever you want Roza, I am fine with" he kissed me. We kept talking for a little more. Lissa went to pack the rest of the stuff that needed to be packed. After a little while Sofia started crying, Dimitri brought her to me babe she's hungry but there are no bottles made."

"Okay I am going upstairs to feed her." Dimitri came with me upstairs while everyone stayed down stairs watching TV.

I sat down on the bed and Dimitri came and laid down next to me his feet to the head of the bed and his face to the foot of the bed facing Sofia and me.

"Look t how she eats Roza she definitely took after you." Dimitri said as he let Sofia hold onto his finger. I finished feeding Sofia and Dimitri and I decided to stay up here for a little while.

"Dimitri did you pack all of Pooka's stuff?"

"Yes the only thing that is not packed is his food and his bed."

"Okay I just don't want to be stressing tomorrow." Pooka was currently down stairs with Vika. Dimitri and I talked bout what we were going to do when we got back home at court. All of a sudden I felt a bit nauseous, except that I had learned that this type of nauseousness was caused by strigoi.

"Dimitri Strigoi" I grabbed Sofie and pulled Dimitri with me running down stairs.

"You guys hurry we have to get out of here there are strigoi coming!" everyone went into action.

_Sorry for the cliffy. Please review _

_Any questions just ask._

_I own nothing_

-Love


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry taking so long in updating, please review tell me what you think. I own nothing, Richelle mead does. Enjoy also another thing can you guys tell me how you want to spell Sofia/Sophia's name officially._

Previously:

All of a sudden I felt a bit nauseous, except that I had learned that this type of nauseousness was caused by strigoi.

"Dimitri Strigoi" I grabbed Sofie and pulled Dimitri with me running down stairs.

"You guys hurry we have to get out of here there are strigoi coming!" everyone went into action.

"Everyone run to you rooms and get all your belongs and go down into the caves use the hidden passages. Try to only get what is already packed and the valuable. All moroi hurry!" we all rushed to our rooms thank god we had all packed the day before. I got Sofias car carrier and I buckled her up and rushed her to the cave where she was going to stay I knew the Strigoi could not go in there so she was safe, then I came back and helped Dimitri finish carry all the bags to the caves.

All the Moroi were already there with their stuff.

"Okay you guys stay here while we get the rest of the stuff do not get out of these caves okay and if anything you guys run to the cars use the exit closest to the main road okay take Sofie start carrying all the luggage to the exit inside that cave to the right are some carts like the ones in the airport load as much as you can okay." The guardians went back inside the house to finish getting some stuff. Dimitri pulled me aside.

"Roza I want you to stay here okay stay with Sofia." he hugged me to him and kissed my lips.

"No Dimitri I want to help.""No Roza you have to stay with our Daughter."

"Okay but you have to come back I need you, Sofia needs you okay I will not live without you." I said in between kisses.

"I'll try I Love you Roza and our miracle"

"I Love you Dimitri"

He left to help the guardians make sure everything was out and all the passages were closed although Strigoi couldn't make it to the caves if the had humans helping them the humans would. We had finished taking all the luggage to the exit when I remember I had left the egg where Dimitri gave me my engagement ring.

"You guys I'll be right back I have to get the egg." I gave Sofia to Vika

"Wait Rose let Dimitri get it I'm sure he has it."

"No he doesn't know where it's at" I rushed back inside the house. And made it to the room I had left the egg in the bathroom. I heard the front door bust open I got the egg and I tried to make it to the hidden passage but then something or someone yanked me back by the hair. They pulled me back all the way to the door of the room.

"Well well what do we have here if it isn't the all power Rosemarie Hathaway." now that I had a better look there where about 10 Strigoi in here with at least 6 Humans. One strigoi was currently holding me down by the arms and another by the legs.

"Not so tough now are you." I was pissed I spat in his face in a blink I felt the burn of his slap on my cheek.

"You bitch, I am going to be so happy to be the one to terminate your life." he punched me in the stomach.

"Or what do you guys think should we kill her or make her join us" all the strigoi were laughing with each other. I tried to kick my feet free but I couldn't beside when I turned five months I stop my training the only thing I had done was swim and run ( well walk towards the end of my pregnancy)

"Try to fight you wont get out alive. Seems like everyone has left without you. But who would want you ." he walked around me it seems he is the master mind. I arched my self off the floor and then kicked getting my right foot free I kicked the strigoi that was holding my feet in the face immediately he let go off my other foot. Once both my feet were free I acted quickly before the other could react. I threw my legs over my head and secured them on the head of the strigoi holding my hands I squeezed and then with my feet pulled him forward.

I quickly rushed to my feet and got in my fighting stance.

"You were saying you undead bastard." I struck out and faked punched him only to kick him I started fighting him but then I was grabbed from the back and then I was being held back.

"I told you, you are not getting out alive I will be the one to kill the rose Hathaway the shadow kissed guardian" he punched me in the stomach and I am pretty sure he broke a rib. The only things going through my mind were that Dimitri was okay and so were Sofia.

The next thing I saw was the leader moving my hair to the side while I coughed.

"Lets see how good you taste" I started to trash around trying to get free although I knew it was hopeless.

"Hold her still!" another strigoi came and punched me in the face, my world turned dark for a second and then I felt the pain from the bight but as soon as it came it left. Then the Strigoi was ripped off my neck. And he was slammed into the ground. I was dropped to the floor. The effect of the endorphins kicking in making me dizzy. I heard the sounds of fighting. I managed to see Dimitri through my dizziness. He along with the rest of the guardians came back

"Roza Run!" I got up and started making my way to the door of the passage it was hard since I was still dizzy from blood loss. I turned around and saw them finishing off the strigoi. I waited for Dimitri, when they were finished Dimitri quickly scooped me up into his arms and we ran trying to get to the caves as quickly as possible to close down the passage. Dimitri was dodging bullets from the humans we kept running till we were in the cave then Aiden closed the passage so they couldn't get in to the cave. We kept running to the exit where everyone was at. The guardian quickly ushered everyone into the SUV's. Dimitri and I got into the one with Adrian, Vika, Sofia, Aiden, and Amanda.

Dimitri sat me in the back where Sofia's car seat was at and he was trying to inspect me. He gauzed up the bite and took care of all my bruises.

"Roza you have a broken rib but we will wait till we are far enough so we can get Lissa to heal you"

"Okay, is everyone alright." I got chorus of yes's. I sat back down, by now the adrenaline was wearing out and I was starting to feel the pain, I brought my right arm up to wipe my face and that's when I noticed the blood. I quickly checked to see where it was coming from but I couldn't find the source.

"Dimitri I have blood on me but I don't know from where" I turn around and see that Dimitri was looking pale.

"Babe what's wrong?""Nothing Roza.""What do you mean nothing you look pale"

"OMG Dimitri your shirt is cover in blood" screamed Vika in horror.

"Why didn't you tell me you where hurt!" I quickly tried to find more first aid kids but there weren't any.

"It's not important." he said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, you're my fiance and in order to get married I need a groom of course you are important. Adrian can you heal him please." I was starting to cry but even in time like these my sarcastic nature came out.

"Sorry but ever since I've been taking the pills I can't use my powers at least not on something that big." I was really worried Dimitri needed attention ASAP. Now I was bowling my eyes out and so was Sophia. Vika was trying to calm her down while we tried to figure out a way to help Dimitri. Can any one call lissa so she can help us." I was starting to panic Dimitri didn't look that well.

"Let me try."

"Well hurry try to drive as fast as you can get him to the nearest hospital." I screamed

"Please Dimitri stay awake okay, I need you Sophia needs you please stay awake look at me please." I couldn't control the tears that were shooting out of my eye.

"I'm going to be okay Roza everything is going to be okay." I could tell Dimitri was getting weaker. All of sudden the SUV came to an abrupt stop.

"what the hell why are you stopping can't you see he needs help.

The door opened up and Lissa appeared.

"Sorry but I was trying to tell you guys that Dimitri was hurt but we couldn't catch up to you guys." lissa quickly healed Dimitri and I threw my self at him.

"Okay lissa hurry up get back in your car we have tog et out before more Strigoi come" I thanked lissa and then we started our way back home.

I cried into Dimitri's shoulder hugging him and squeezing him to me.

"Ssshhh it's okay Roza I'm okay nothing happened."

"Nothing I happened I almost lost you." he hugged and kissed me reassuring me he was okay. I kept sobbing into Dimitri's neck. Then I started to hear Sofia cry.

"Vika hold her while I fix her car seat back here. Babe are you okay if I let you go for a sec?" for a second I had to hold him tighter but then I let him go but still keeping my hand on his thigh. He fixed the car seat and fixed the blankets then he got Sofia and took her into his arms right away her cries died down. He cooed her and then he sat back down hugging me to him. He kissed Sofia and then he kissed me. I hugged him to me and then put my hand on Sofia's stomach. We all just settled down for the ride back home but I was still a bit shaken up from the scare. Sofia started to cry and I took her into my arms while Dimitri got her bottle.

"Babe where are the bottles you made." crap

"shit! I didn't make any, fuck what do we do, I can feed her but I need something to cever us with.."

"Here sit back down and let me get the blanket." I cradled Sofia to me, she immediately started to look for my boob her tiny hands were trying to pull at my shirt. Her cries had a whine to them as she buried her face in my chest. Dimitri and I laughed at her attempts.

Dimitri covered me up with one of Sophia's blankets.

"So help me God if any of you turn around or even twitch your eyes towards her direction I will end your life, she is for my eyes only!" there was a growl to his voice. I pulled my shirt down and guided my boob to Sophia's mouth she quickly attached herself sucking. Dimitri made sure I was covered completely. I kissed his jaw to relax him, he was very protective over me.

"It's okay Dimitri I doubt Sophia will let them see anything." his arm came around me and hugged me to him. He lifted up the blanket still making sure I was covered. He loves to watch Sofia eat. When I was finished feeding her Dimitri took her from me after I was decent. He cradled her to him and hummed to her.

"Babe before you let her go to sleep burp her I don't want her throwing up." I said as I covered by self with her blanket I was cold. Dimitri burped her and then resumed to sleeping her. Dimitri leaned back down and with one hand hugging me to his chest while with the other he was cradling Sofia to him slowly to the rhythem of Dimitri's heart, His humming and Sofia's soft breaths I fell asleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**DPOV**

My Roza was asleep and so was my little angle, Roza's and I's miracle.

"Guys if you guys don't mind could you please turn off the music, Roza needs all the sleep she can get"

"Yeah we are all tired." Amanda turned off the music, Vika was already falling asleep in Adrian's arms as much as I didn't like it they were good for each other, she helpes him with the darkness, and well he loves her.

"Dimitri you should probably put Sofia down in her seat so you and Rose can rest better."

"I know but I like having her in my arms" I reached for another blanket to cover Sofia with it. I stared at the two most important people in my life, I actually thought I might not make it when the bullet went into my shoulder, thankfully lissa saved me. A tear leaked out of my eye as I thought of the possibility of having have left my family, the look on Roza's face I knew she was in more agony than me, having seen the blood on me. I kissed her face and kissed Sofia who had a smile on her face. I wonder how we could celebrate her first month. I would go along with anything my Roza wanted. We also have to plan Sofia's Baptism and our wedding wow, I never thought I would be getting married let lone to my beautiful Roza much less that we would have kids. I wonder when Roza would be ready to have another baby, maybe in a couple of months we could go for another one by the time the baby is born Sofia will be at least a year.

I despretly want a little boy looking just like me but with some of Roza's features, but also more little Roza's. wow they aren't even born and they already have me wrapped around their fingers.

I wonder if Roza will want to get our own house, which a part of me doesn't because I truly love Sofia's room and because I love living with our family, strange how our bonds have become so strong. but I do want for Roza and I to have our own little space but I will be just as happy if it is only our room. Although I might have to make it sound proof, keeping away from Roza has been hard especially after she had Sofia it had been almost ten months since we had done anything. When I was away from Roza it was so hard every night I would dream about Roza and I together again reliving the night in the cabin thinking of new ways for us to be together. Wow okay now I am getting hard and Roza pressed against me is not helping. I carefully put Sofia in her seat but as soon as my hands left her she started to move around and whine.

"You have made her accustom to your arms, comrade sucks for you." Roza said groggily.

"It's okay I don't mind I just wanted to get more comfortable with you but seeing you are awake I'm fine." I Picked up my daughter again but she did not go back to sleep.

"Honey can I carry her." I laughed at Roza

"Of course you can you're her mother you have more right over her then I do." I handed Sofia over to Roza I love to see her carrying her. If I could I would keep them locked up so no one would be able to harm the. Just thinking about the strigoi that were beating on my wife, because that's what she is ever since I saw her for the first time she has been my wife. No one will ever take her away from me just the thought of guys looking at her drives me crazy. I know when she was feeding Sofia no one would see her but her breast were the best in the entire universe and now that they were full of milk for our daughters health wow it just made me want to ravish her, God we needed to get to the house fast were we could have alone time.

"Dimitri I can feel your happiness" Roza whispered into my ear brushing her lips against my ear and biting on my earlobe.

"Roza we're in public and yes I am happy, it's just I was thinking about you."

"Well I hope we get to the house fast because I remember you saying that as soon as we got to the house you were going to fuck me." She dragged her finger across my chest.

"No Roza I am not going to fuck you I am going to make love to you, and stop before we give people a free show besides my sister and our daughter are here."

"Fine but you owe me" I kissed Roza and hen we both went back to talking and loving our presence.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**RPOV**

Finally we are home we carry all of our stuff into the house and we get everything back in place.

"Dimitri go and get the rest of your stuff from the other room and bring them into our room, while I fix Sofia's stuff in her room and set her down for her nap." Dimitri goes into his old room and he fixes everything into our room.

"Roza were can I fix my stuff."

"actually come and help me then I will help you with your stuff." we fixed Sofia's stuff and lucky for us she stays in her bed. Dimitri and I headed into our room. Okay so I will move all my clothes to one side of the closet so you can put your stuff on the other side and all of the good clothes can go in the drawers"

"Good clothes what good clothes?"

"Your sexy underwear those are the good clothes." he just laughed and let me fix his underwear my self I helped him fix everything in the room.

"Now all I need to do is bring the rest of my stuff from Tasha's house and my momma's. Roza were do you think my book shelf would look the best."

"No, no, no sir your book are going in the study down stairs you can keep a couple of them in the closet and in the drawers on the night stand but that is about it."

"Whatever you say my queen, the good thing is that today I get to sleep and snuggled with you in our bed." we finished up and then headed down stairs to eat.

"So rose now that you and Dimitri are back together I wanted to offer you something." lissa said once everyone was at the table.

"Shoot"

"Well you know the entire Dragomir wing here at court and anywhere else is empty so I wanted to give you guys this section and we will move to the other section next to this one." ( the Dragomir wing has 6 sections)

"Thank you Lissa I would love that, how about you comrade?"

"Of course whatever is fine with you Roza"

"okay so will all get our stuff out of here so you guys can fix how ever you want."

"Thanks, but of course Olena and Yeva you guys are welcome to stay here with us."

"Thanks honey I will love to be with my granddaughter"

"Okay it's settled we start moving out tomorrow" we all went back to eating and just talking having a good time. Sofia's speaker went off

"I'll go get her babe" Dimitri got up and almost ran to her room.

"Wow Rose what did you do to my brother you have some major powers over him." Sonya said watching Dimitri run towards our daughter.

"Nothing, Sonya he just love his daughter to pieces."

"Dimitri has always been like that Rose but with you and Sofia it is different, I am pretty sure if you ask him to jump off the top of this house he would." said Olena Dimitri came back with Sofia in his arms she was wide awake and was smiling.

"How's my beautiful princess doing come to momma." Dimitri handed her over to me, she smiled at me and then her tiny fists came up and grabbed my hair and she tried to put it in her mouth.

"No sweetie don't put mommy's hair in your mouth" Dimitri gently reached down and carefully took out my hair from her grasp.

"Roza I'm finished eating if you want I'll take her." I handed her over while I finished my lunch. When we were finished everyone went to their houses. In our house the only people who were staying there apart from lissa and Christian and us it was just Yeva, Olena, and Viktoria. Tasha had gotten a room with Alex. Mom and dad went to my dad's room. Sonya and Boris got a room, Karo and Xander got another room, so it was just us because since we live at court the guardians aren't necessary although their room are here in the Dragomir wing but they stay in a different section.

We walked into the living room and we talked with Olena. Christian and Olena shared recipes, Yeva was reading a book, and Vika and Lissa were still looking at wedding magazines trying to get everything ready for Karo's wedding who had agreed to lissa planning her wedding as long as karo said yes to her choices.

Dimitri was currently talking to Yeva about the book she was reading and I was looking at some wedding dresses. The door bell rang and Dimitri got up and gave me Sofie while he got the door. I look up and saw that it was the queen everyone got up and said their hello's.

"Rosemarie I need to speak to you in private."

"Please your majesty take a seat" Lissa let her sit down on the sofa.

"Queen Tatiana anything you need to say to me you can say it in front of everyone here"

"Very well then, the test results that we took from Sofia have come back and we need to discuss this." the Belikov's eyes bugged out when they heard test results.

"Wait what test results Roza?" Dimitri's hold on Sofia got tighter bringing her closer up to his chest.

"When she was born the doctors took some blood and a little bit of her hair nothing big."

"What for why didn't you tell me?"

"Dimitri what happened to me isn't suppose to be possible, I am the first dhampir that this happens to"

"Okay fine I get that but what were these test for?"

"We just wanted to make sure what changes there were in her DNA and don't worry that was the first and last time I will let anyone use her as an experiment."

"Okay, and so what were the results." his tight hold on Sofia relaxed and he kissed her cheek gently.

"Well it seems that you two just started a new race for the vampire world. Her test results show that she will be able to have children with other dhampir, therefore we will let you guys choose how this new race will be called." wow I created a new race and possibly in the future Dhampirs will have more options.

"So how will Sofia be affected?" Dimitri was trying to know as much as possible once gain his protective side for his daughter coming out which brought a smile to my face. I reached over and took his hand in mine trying to calm him down.

"Well for one the new race, also it seems that she might be able to have control over the moroi powers, will she specialize or no we still don't know, she might just be able to control a little of each. Also we think that she might be able to drink blood but not to survive it seems that if she drinks blood it might make her a little more stronger but not like superhero stronger." (no this will not be a story where the baby is like all time powerful and is the savior of the world)

"she is going to be a dhampir but with some Moroi abilities, having babies, powers and drinking blood but again if she doesn't want blood she won't need it to survive although if she is ever weak that will make her stronger, but that is basically it we still need to see how she grows up. But since she is going to be the start of a new race she will need a guardian while she is fully grown, also Rose we will be assigning you a guardian since you are the only one that can create this new race. Which means we will sign Lissa a new guardian of course if it ever comes down to it and you choose to fight it is your decision."

"I will be her guardian, I resign from being Tasha's to become Rose's. think about it what better job than a job that allows me to take care of the women I love?" aww I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he reached around me to hug me closer to him.

"I think that is a very good idea guardian Belikov. Also lissa I came to tell you that I will be training you because I have selected you to become the future queen for our society and rose if lissa agrees to this I think you would be a great advisor to her kind of like her right hand in everything and if you want maybe you could give a couple classes to other guardians along side with guardian Belikov."

"Yes Rose I would love for you to be my advisor. I never liked you putting your life on the line to save me besides here at court we are less likely to get attacked.""Fine I accept everything."

"Very well than I will go and make everything official, if anything else comes up I will contact you immediately have a good day." we said out good byes and we just continued talking about everything that just happened.

"Wow my granddaughter is so special" Olena said with tears n her eyes.

"So what re you guys going to call our new race?" asked Christian

"I don't know what would be good?"

"Name it after Sofia something that has to do with you guys." said Lissa

"Let's think bout it for a while, I wonder if the rest of our society knows that she is daughter of two Dhampirs." Said Dimitri looking t Sofia with so much love in his eyes.

"I doubt it I never told anyone outside of our family because I didn't want you finding out of the strigoi, I didn't want anyone using her as some lab rat." I shuttered at the thought I also noticed Dimitri's sad expression.

"I'm sorry Dimitri but that is when I thought that you didn't love me anymore." I hugged him to me careful not to squish Sophia in between us. Then I rached up and gave him a quick pec on the lips well it was suppose to be quick but Dimitri's arm came around my waist and then he asked for permission to deepen the kiss which I said yes to.

"Wow guys your scaring me for life." said Christian

"Yeah I don't want to see my brother go at it with his wife and I'm pretty sure momma and babushka don't want to see it either, not to mention poor baby Sofie look at her she's looking directly at you." we looked down to see Sofia smiling at both of us.

"Your just jealous Viktoria, besides mamma doesn't mind and look Sofia is smiling because she knows I love her mother." Dimitri stuck his tongue out at Vika it was moments like these that I loved he was so relaxed something he hardly did.

"You know what is going to suck that Sofia will have to be extra careful when she is in a relationship I know a lot of girls that just because they were Dhampirs and the guy they were seeing would go at it like rabbits knowing they couldn't end up pregnant." As soon as vika said the word relationship Dimitri went stiff his expression turning into one of murder and there was a growl coming out from low in his chest.

"No one will touch my daughter or they are dead." he was being dead serious

"Wow Dimka calm down"

I placed my hand on Dimitri's leg a little to high, but I knew that this subject really bothered him and I new that with any little touch from me he would calm down although if we are talking bout this subject I don't know how much it will help he was really possessive over her.

"Son she is going to have to date because I want great grandkids okay."

"Well then I will have a son and he can give you great grandkids but not my daughter." he said with so much determination I almost busted out laughing.

"Rose wont allow that right Rose."

"Yeah she will right babe you wont let our little princess date." he looked at me with these puppy eyes and a sad look in his eyes.

"What ever you say comrade you're the father."

"She's just saying that so you don't cry, like you use to when Sonya and Karo wouldn't let you play with them, that's right momma told you they use to get you married to their dolls." OMG I had never heard that before we all started laughing although I will admit it was kind of low on Vika's part.

"Wow Dimitri seriously here I thought you were a one women man."

"Shut it sparky I know some pretty embarrassing things about you too being friend of your aunt has had it's perks you remember that one Halloween when you dressed up as…"

"Don't say it Dimitri"

"Or that one time that you guys went to the beach and you insisted you were big boy so Tasha bought you bigger size sho…"

"Wow would you look at the time Olena I think we should get started on dinner." we all just laughed at how red he had gotten in the face.

"Dimitri so how is this going to work because if you plan on marring me you need to get a divorce first."

"Roza you are never going to let it go re you."

"Nope" Sofia chose that time to start fussing she whined a little looking at me. I reached over and took her from Dimitri she immediately tried to burry her face in my chest a sign that she was hungry.

"Will you guys excuse me I need to go feed her I haven't made any bottles."

"I'm going to go with them." said Dimitri getting up from his set and came to follow me.

"Aaaww my Dimka is such a good father and husband always helping."

"No momma he just wants to look at Rose's chest" Vika and Christian hi-fived each other, where they trying to get punched by Dimitri everyone else just laughed

"no I don't I love watching her feed our daughter and even if I did what she is my wife I have all the rights to and no one can do anything about it." he had his head held high and his arm came around my waist guiding me up the stairs into Sofia's bedroom I sat on the rocking chair while Dimitri sat in a little stool watching me feed Sofia.

Sofia quickly attached her self to my breast and she clutched her blanket to her.

"She is so beautiful Roza"

"Yeah she is she looks so much like her father."

"No Like her mother."

"Fine like both of us, she is going to have lot of boys after her just like her momma"

A growl came from Dimitri.

"Yeah I'll make sure none ever get close to her."

"Babe you have to control your jealousy what you don't ever want her to fall in love like we did"

"Well yes I do want her to be happy but I cant stand the thought of any guy with her."

"But you can't keep the guys away from her."

"Fine but she can't date until she is 18 okay."

"Sure comrade, I bet you had a million of girlfriends."

"No Roza I haven't I wont lie to you I did have a couple of girlfriends but non of them were serious I always saw my job as the main priority I did want to have children but I just never seem to click that is until I met you and well you turned my world upside down. You were my first and only."

"Wait re you talking about Sex?"

"UHH yeah" his face turned red and he looked down to Sophia.

"You mean the time in the cabin that was your first time I was your first you had never, OMG but you… and it felt as if you had so much experience OMG."

"Yes Roza you were my first I know it is strange a 24 year old man a virgin but I was I swear I was you were the first the only and the last." he gently kissed my lips. There was a pop sound It was Sofia she was finished eating I pulled my dress back up.

"Wow Dimitri you just made our first time even more special." he took Sofia from me and burped her then he rocked her.

"So big macho Dimitri has only had sex twice hmm I think he deserves a prize for that"

"And what might that prize be?"

"I don't know maybe I could give it to you once we go to bed."

"I like that Idea" by now Sofia had gone back to sleep Dimitri gave me a loved filled kiss that made me curle my toes.

"Do you want to take her down with us or do you want me to put her down?" he asked lightly kissing her face.

"Put her down I think she will rest much better if she is here it's more quiet in here then down there with you and vika always bickering."

He set her down on her bed gave her a kiss and then I gave her one. We walked down to the living room where everyone else was at.

"Lissa I want you to help me plan Sofia's Baptism" Dimitri and I had decided that Lissa and Christian would be the god parents of Sofia.

"OMG Rose yeah let me go get my laptop" she ran upstairs to get her lap top.

"Olena, Yeva I wish that you guys would stay until the baptism please I want my daughter to have as much time possible with her family."

"I would love to stay what do you say mom?" Yeva said yes.

"Okay when do you want the baptism to take place?"

"Well we decided that next month on the 8th"

"Okay and do you guys for the reception to take place outdoors or indoors"

"Outdoors but I still want it to be in like a tent house"

"Okay so we will have to choose one of the gardens here or would you prefer somewhere else."

"Here is fine."

"Okay we need to get Sofia dress here look through these and choose the one you like the most, while I look up some decorations and stuff." I looked through a couple of dresses and there were some I liked but none that said this is the one.

"Look Roza I like this one what do you think?" Dimitri had been helping me look for a dress.

"Oh he's right rose that is pretty." Olena was sitting next to Dimitri looking at the dress. They were right it was pretty, simple and long it looked like what babies use to were back in like the old old days.

"And I think she will be rally comfortable in this dress" always thinking about his daughter god I love this man

"Okay this one it is I like it it's different."

"You guys found a dress oh good I'll pay for it since I'm the godmother." there was no point in arguing with her she was going to win.

"Wait Roza what are we going to do to celebrate Sofie's first month?" He hugged me to him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?, you are the best father ever." I whispered into his ear so no one could hear, everyone else was looking at food catering companies.

"You might have mentioned it a couple of times but I like to hear you say that" he pecked me on the lips.

"Seriously you guys we're right here."

"Vika she is my wife I am allowed to kiss her okay we have a daughter together I think you know how that happens." Dimitri had a huge smile on his face one from calling me his wife and the other from the horror look on Vika's face because of the mention of us having sex.

"One she is not your wife yet, second mom are you going to let him talk about that in front of me, and finally third Roza you still have time to get rid of him I'm sure no one will judge you."

"Vika first she is my wife and has been from the moment we met, second mom loves what came from Roza's and I's love, and third I've told you before Roza will not leave me." Everyone including Olena was laughing at their bickering.

"You know Vika you're offer is tempting." I laughed at the look that crossed Dimitri's face, his hold on me was so strong. I busted out laughing.

"I'm kidding babe I won't leave you, you are stuck with me."

"I love that idea you me together." the monitor I had next to me went off I could hear Sofia's baby talk, the biggest smile was plastered on Dimitri's and Olena's face.

"I'll go get my lovely niece" Vika practically jumped up from her seat scarring poor pooka.

"I don't think so I will get my daughter." I pulled Dimitri back down next to me.

"Mom Dimitri never lets me hold her say something to him." Vika crossed her arms

"Sweetie it's his daughter, and Dimka your sister isn't going to harm her."

"Vika you go for her." I said getting a strong hold on Dimitri's shirt.

"Roza what if she drops her"

"She isn't going to drop her, besides it's not like Sofia is crying. Go vika before she starts to get whiney." vika ran up stairs with pooka chasing her up the stairs.

"Dimitri we've discussed they are her family you can't have her all the time, everyone here loves her to pieces and they won't let anything happen to her." I cuddled to Dimitri and rubbed his forearms.

"I just don't want anything happening to her, babe but they are our family they won't let anything happen to her, okay when it's a stranger I will let you be protective of her but our family is safe."

"Yes Roza" I could see that he was truly concerned that something would happen to Sofia but I get it it's our first daughter, and I knew that he was going to control his protective side when it came to our family. Vika came downstairs with Sofia in her arms. She sat down with Sofia next to Yeva.

"Where's pooka?"

"He went into your room I think he wanted to sleep." pooka was going to sleep in our room while Sofia got a little bigger.

"So back to what we were talking about, I think we should have a little party just us the family you know."

"Okay yeah but can we still have cake for us just a simple one."

"Yeah but simple lissa okay simple nothing big please."

"Okay fine."

"If you want I could make the cake rose."

"Thanks Olena I would love that"

"it's nothing after all she is my granddaughter, just tell me the flavor you decide okay."

"Well I'm thinking red velvet, what do you guys say?" everyone agreed.

"Viktoria sweetie it's almost 5 I think you should go get ready if your going to go eat with Adrian." Viktoria quickly handed Sofie over to Dimitri, who kissed her and then she yanked on his hair.

"See Dimka your own daughter mistreats you hahahahha"

"Babe just ignore her" vika ran upstairs to get ready.

"Speaking of food I'm starving Pyro when's the food ready."

"I'm not cooking for you rose."

Sofia started to get fussy even she was hungry. "I'm going to go feed her."

"Rose no need to go upstairs just to feed her just stay down here no one is going to mind you feeding her besides Christian is cooking and Dimitri is the only other man in this room." lissa said bringing me one of Sofia's blankets and gave it to Dimitri so he could cover me. I fed Sofia while Christian finished cooking. We ate and then I went to go take a shower while Dimitri took care of Sofia and spend some quality time with his mother. When I got in the shower I went to say good night to everyone and then Dimitri got in the shower while I took care of Sofia. I set up Sofia's bassinet in our room (she was still going to sleep in our room after all she is only a month old). By the time I was finished Dimitri had gotten out of the shower and he was changing into his pajamas and I set Sofia down in her bassinet.

Dimitri came out of the closet wearing nothing but his flannel pajama bottoms that were resting rather low on his waist and you could see that beautiful V leading to his family jewels. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to me he hugged me to him, I rested my head on his chest and hugged my self closer to him the fright of loosing him from what happened earlier in the day came back. I kissed his shoulder where he was suppose to have a scar but didn't thanks to lissa.

"You really got scared didn't you Roza." he said tilting my head up so he could look at me, my ears full of tears ready to come down my cheeks.

"Of course I did I thought you were going to die and I was going to have to raise our daughter on our own." the tears rolled down my cheeks. Dimitri pulled himself up resting his back on the head board and pulling me up with him hugging me to his chest, he wiped my tears away.

"But I'm okay Roza you don't need to cry, I'm here with you and I am going to be here to raise our daughter and how many more children we have. I Love You Roza so much I don't like to see you cry."

"I Love You too Dimitri, can you just hug me to make sure you are here please." he did just that, the tears didn't quite stop they kept coming down I wasn't sobbing it was just tears. Dimitri kissed them away then he kissed me on the lips the kiss growing more and more intense with our love and passion. He knew what I needed, That night he showed me just how much he loves me with an intimate hug that only soul mates could share.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello I am back. This semester has been really hectic for me. I have been really busy. But I am back and I will try my hardest to update at least once a week for both my stories. I am sorry for abandoning my stories and my readers but I would like to thank all of you who are still reading thank you so much and thank you to those who are still reviewing. Well I hope you enjoy I own nothing everything to the rightful owners. Ohh and before I forget I have made some changes to previews chapters for this story so if you would please re read the previews chapter I will be changing them as soon as this chapter is up._

Sofia's 1 month party.

RPOV

I woke up to my annoying alarm I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as Dimitri's hold on me tightened I rubbed Dimitri's arm as I lay in bed for a couple of minutes. After ten minutes of just laying there I got up and went to take a shower before I went to go wake Dimitri.

"Babe wake up todays the big day come on." I said as I removed some of the hair that had fallen into his face during the night. He draped his arm over my waist and pulled me sown and rolled us over so he was over me. He then rested his head on my chest.

"why did you take a shower without me we could have saved some water."

"Your funny we both know that we would have spend more time in there if both of us would have showered together. And who would have taken care of Sofia." I said as I caressed his face.

"Good morning love. And you are right"

"Good morning comrade" I said lifting up to give him a peck on the lips. But of course like always with Dimitri he turned it into something. A little cry broke us up from our kiss. Dimitri gave me a quick peck before he walked around the bed to pick up Sofia who had been sleeping in her bassinet. He cooed at her before handing her over to me.

"I'm going to take a shower while you feed her and then we can get start getting ready for the party."

We were not doing anything fancy it was just going to be the family and bbq that they were going to make in the den since it was still snowing outside and a little cake. But we had to get everything in the back yard ready. I fed Sofia and then set her down in her swing while I got started on breakfast. I made some blinis and I cut some strawberries and put them on vanilla yogurt with some granola and made parfaits. I set everything on the table as I waited for Dimitri to come down. It was weird that Olena was not awake yet. I walked to the living room and there sat yeva.

"Good morning babushka" I said as I sat sofie's swing in the living room next to babushka

"Good morning Roza. Good morning Sofia." She reached over and gave sofia a kiss.

"Babushka were is Olena?"

"She went to the store she said she needed some ingridients for something she was going to make."

"Oh I wish she would have waited I need some things also. Well blinis are almost ready okay." I headed back into the kitchen where Viktoria was serving herself some oj.

"Morning Vika"

"Morning Rose"

"where's my precious niece?"

"She's with babushka in the living room." I put all the blinis into one plate and then set them at the table I went back to the kitchen to grab the milk the oj and the toppings for the blinis.

Just as I was about to get the plates I felt arms go around my waist.

"You look so sexy when you are cooking and acting like a housewife." He trailed kisses down my neck sucking at my pulse point I moaned at the sensation. I knew he would leave a mark there.

"Stop Dimitri what if your mom walks in what is she going to think."

"She would think that her son likes his wife very much." Said a voice from the doorway, I blushed like crazy when I saw Olena standing there looking at us.

Dimitri let go of my waist to go help his mother with the bags.

"Morning mamma" Dimitri said as he reached down and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning my children"

"morning mom" I called Olena mom now

"Don't be embarrassed Roza after all I am a mother of four. And I like to see you and my son showing each other how much you love each other it makes me happy that my son has found his missing piece."

"I do love her momma." Said Dimitri as he stuffed a strawberry in his mouth and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"And I love him but I don't like having strawberry juice all over my face" I said as I reached for a napkin and wiped my cheek and dimitri's mouth.

"Alright breakfast is served. Come on lets go eat im starving." We all went and sat the table while we ate Sofia was off to Dimitri's left while I sat to his right. We ate breakfast and then Dimitri and I left to the store to buy some more things we needed for the party Olena was helping us cook and she was helping us make a cake.

We had to drive to the store even if it was only 10 minutes away because it was still snowing. Dimitri buckled sofia in the back while I climed in next to her. She was currently awake and she was staring as her father buckled her in. Dimitri then go into the passenger seat and drove us to the store. When we got there I carried Sofia into the store as walked next to me we rushed in to the store as we got in Dimitri went to go get a cart when sofia saw her father walking away she immediately started to cry. I rocked her a bit to calm her down.

"Calm down sofie daddy is only getting a cart he's coming right back" I cooed to her she calmed down a little but not completely. Dimitri walked over to us and her cry's got a bit louder. Dimitri reached for her and she immediately calmed down holding onto her father. He rocked her and she became her happy old self. She usually cries when she sees one of us walking away from each other, Dimitri kissed her and then he strapped her on and we continued shopping. We bout plates, cups, forks, napkins, etc. we paid and then drove back to the house.

When we got back Olena had already started cooking the food. I thanked her and then I went to get sofia ready. I went into her room and showered her then I got her into her cute dress. After the shower she became hungry so I fed her I was sitting down in the rocking chair when in came pooka wagging his tail he sat at my feet as I fed sofia. After burping sofia she fell asleep a bath will usually make her sleepy. I laid her in her bed and left the room door open she only sleeps in our room during the night she usually sleeps in her room during her naps. I walked into our room just as Dimitri was finishing getting ready I walked into our closet and opted out for a some black leggings and a knitted cream color sweater with some boots and a blazer on top of that. When I was finish changing I went into sofies room and I carried her down stairs.

I handed sofie to Dimitri and walked over to the door that connected my section to lissa's.

"Hey Firefly are you guys ready?"

"We are lissa isn't she still needs to do I don't know what."

"okay well why don't you come in and then I'll let lissa know that everyone is at my house." He nodded got his coat and then let the others (their guardian who we invited) that the party was starting. I went up stairs to see lissa taking rollers out of her hair.

"Hey Liss almost everyone is at the party what's taking you so long."

"I'm almost done I just need to put on my heels and im all set." I waited for her to put her heels on and then she grabbed her coat and we stepped into my house. Every one was sitting around listening to music and munching on some of the appatizers and snacks we had made. I went in to the kitchen to finish helping Olena with the cooking I was trying to learn as much as I could before she leaves and I am left to cook for my family although Dimitri does help me a lot when I do cook. We finished cooking and then we put everything into its rightful dishes and then carried them out to the big table we had set in the dining room when Dimitri and I decorated our new house we found it appropriate to get 2 tables since most of the parties would probably be happening in our house. We put the two tables together to create one long table. I walked out to the living room when I heard sofia's cries. She was in the arms of her grandfather.

"Dad what are you doing to my daughter." I said joking around.

"Nothing I think she is hungry and Dimitri went looking for you."

I took her into my arms and she immediately tried burring her face in my chest she was just too cute. Just in time Dimitri walked in next to me holding one of the bottles I had prepared before I got changed.

"Roza if you want I could feed her."

"It's okay you go and have a good time with the family." I walked over to the kitchen where it was a bit more quiet and fed sofia. After I finished feeding her we all sat around to eat. I had set sofia in her swing where once again she was taking a nap. I was waiting for her to wake up so we could take some pictures of her with the cake olena had made it was a beautiful cake it was a square cake with frosting the color of pastel pink with orange yellow and purple flowers. We all just danced and we had a great time Sofia woke up and we took pictures of her sitting next to the cake she got her hand in frosting a couple times. We also took pictures of Dimitri and me with her. And every one took time to take pictures with her we cut the cake and then everyone went home. I walked into the kitchen where Olena was washing dishes.

"Mom leave that there I'll wash them you go ahead and go to sleep."

"are you sure Rose I could just finish them."

"No it's okay I'll finished them besides you did almost all the cooking."

She gave me a kiss as she walked out to the living room and told babushka she was heading to bed. I put all the remaining dishes in the dish washer. Then finished cleaning the kitchen and living rom. Dimitri cam in to the kitchen just as I was putting the dishes into their spot.

"Roza are you almost finished."

"yeah let me just put the dishes away."

Dimitri helped me finish putting the dishes away. We then proceeded to making sure all the windows and doors were locked. I walked into the living room where sofia was fast asleep on her swing. I picked her up and cradled her to me and wrapped her up in her blanket she immediately relaxed into my arms. I felt Dimitri's arms around my waist as he led me up the stairs. He opened the door to our bedroom and we found ppoka fast asleep in his bed. I set sofia down in her bassinet as I got ready for bed I changed into my pj's which consisted of one of dimitri's t-shirts and my underwear. I walked back into the room just as Dimitri was pulling back the covers from the bed. He was just wearing his boxers no shirt just the way I like it.

"What did you think of the party?" he asked me has his arms encircled my waist. I snuggled closer to him resting my head on his chest and draped my arm over his stomach.

"I thought it was perfect just family celebrating our little angle although she was asleep for most of the time."

"Our angle, God you don't know how good it feels to say that or even to hear it." He kissed the crown of my head.

"yes it does maybe in a couple of years we'll be saying our angles." I could hear his laughter of happiness.

"defentily one day we will maybe in a couple of months."

"maybe. Did you enjoy yourself."

"of course I was sorounded by the people that I love how could I not."

"that's good are you going to go tomorrow ?"

"I don't think so. I doubt Karo will want me to go it's more of a girls thing I think I'll just here with you and help you with Sofia and anything else you need." Tomorrow karo was going to go into the city to look at wedding dresses. Dimitri and I decided that we would get married on the day we met each other yes the day he captured lissa and I and brought us back to the academy.

"okay are you going to want to go with me on my morning jog."

"yes we're taking pooka with us right."

"yes he needs a walk"

"Okay good night Roza"

"night Comrade"

_Next day_

I woke to someone placing kisses on my naked shoulder. I moaned at the sensation it felt so good.

"Roza"

"mhhmmmmm"

"Roza" hands massaging my exposed hips. Warmth spread throughout my body.

"Roza you have to wake up my love, if you want to go run you have to wake up."

"Five more minutes it feels so good" more kisses and then nothing.

"Dimitri? Where did you go?"

I opened my eyes to find that my sexy Russian was standing next to me watching me.

"Finally your up come one if you want to go run now's the time. It's getting late every one left already and your still asleep."

"Fine I'm up." I said as I pulled back the covers from my body dimitri's shirt had hicked up during the night so i pulled it down as I rose from the bed. I walked into the bathroom to freshen up and change into my running clothes I put some sweats put on a sports bra and a t-shirt then but my sweater on. When I walked into the living room Dimitri was setting up Sofie's stroller ready we have two strollers a jogging/winter stroller for times like these and an antique stroller. Dimitri put her car carrier in the stroller the stroller cam with a bundle me that goes on the car seat. He had the stroller already and then he went for Sofia. When he came back down stairs with her she was wide awake. I guess he had changed he into her clothes while I was getting ready. He is such an amazing father I couldn't have asked for someone better though I doubt there is a better father out there. We I strapped the leash on pooka and we locked the door as we jogged to the court gym.

Once we got to the gym Dimitri and I headed to the tread mill and we put the stroller in the middle in front of us so we could see. Pooka hopped in beside me and started running after a while he got tired and went to lay near the stroller. Dimitri had put on his headphones and was listening to his music. I saw Sofia had woken and was staring at me. I decided that it was a good time to stop so I walked over and wiped some sweat off and drank some water. I then picked sofia up as I sat on the bleachers watching Dimitri run. He turned to look at me as he stopped his machine and walked over to us.

"Are you all done roza"

"Yes I'm hungry do you want to stay a little longer."

"No if you're hungry we should get going." He put the leash back on pooka and then we made sure Sofia was all cozy in her stroller and we put on our coats and left the gym.

"Roza, do you want to stop by the café and get breakfast?"

"Yes Please." He pushed the stroller towards the café as I walked beside him.

We walked into the café to find it pretty empty. Dimitri sat at a table with Sofia and pooka while I ordered.

"Hi could I have three grilled chicken sandwiches and one éclair." She placed the order and told us it would be five minutes.

I walked back to Dimitri.

"What did you order?"

"I ordered you two grilled sandwiches and I ordered me one sandwich and an éclair."

"MMM sounds good are we eating here or at home."  
>"at home I want to get Sofia home quickly I don't like having her out here unless it's necessary."<p>

"True." They gave us our order and we walked home. One home I poured pooka some food and gave sofia her bottle as Dimitri and I ate. Once finished I took a shower while Dimitri cleaned up and took care of Sofia. Once I got out Dimitri hoped in the shower. While he was showering I grabbed all the dirty clothes and walked into the laundry room to separate the clothes and then out in the first load. I had put sofia in her bassinet and she was currently playing with the toys that attached to the sides. Dimitri came down stairs in just some pj bottoms he walked over to me and kissed the crown of my head as he walked to the kitchen. I turned on the tv and sat down. Dimitri came back in to the living room with a bottled water.

"What are you watching I don't know I just turned it on, you can change the channel if you want I'm doing the laundry. He changed the channel to watch some western movie. He picked up Sofia and cradled her to him he kissed her cheek as he got comfortable on the couch to watch the movie. By the time the movie was finished I had finish washing all the clothes and putting them away. I headed down stairs to get started on lunch.

"Babe what do you want for lunch?" he walked into the kitchen with Sofia wide awake in his arms.

"I don't really care"

"Okay how about some chicken Alfredo"

"Yeah that sounds good but I want to help you"

Dimitri brought Sofia's swing into the kitchen and then we started cooking Dimitri added broccoli to the chicken Alfredo and surprisingly it gave the sauce a better taste. I made some garlic bread and a salad. We sat down to eat and then we went to watch t.v. it was around 6pm when the Belikov's arrived.

"OMG the dress is gorgeous look I have a picture." We sat around and talked about the dresses they chose then Dimitri cooked dinner we al just ate and then we went to watch t.v Dimitri had changed it to the Moroi/dhampir news. We had been watching the news for a while when breaking news came in.

"Thank you mark yes we are here outside the wards of the prison as of right now no one has said anything about the incident but it is now known that it is not the first time that they have noticed wiered movements."

"There are no prisoners missing and they are keeping the prison on strict lock down no one goes in and no one goes out." I noticed that the prison they were talking about was the one that Victor is in.

"Dimitri that's the prison that…"

"I Know but you don't need to worry I'm sure they are watching him real closely he after all went after the last Dragomir."

"I guess you're right it's just me freaking out." We said good night and we headed upstairs but for the rest of the night I couldn't get this wiered feeling out of me.

_Okay so there you have it I'll try my hardest to update both stories at least once a week but if not then I will update one week one of my stories and then the other the next so alternate._

_And thanks to everyone who reviewed _

_Mavebelikova_

_XxxLostOnexxX_

_Roseanddimtrifoever_

_Thank you to evey one else who reviewed and please review this chapter I want to know what you think._


End file.
